


When it All Falls Down

by Armondo_Strizer



Category: One Direction (Band), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And some weird kinky shit too, Everyone just has sex with each other, F/F, F/M, I wasn't trying to write a novel but thats what this is going to become, Its going to be a big one, Like gay sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, No angst cause I ain't got time for all of that, Straight Sex, There's no real relationship, This is a guilty pleasure, Well not yet at least, Well the boys of 1D and the original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armondo_Strizer/pseuds/Armondo_Strizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the X-Men/ One Direction crossover fic that you've been waiting for! This is the story of the X-Men's last battle to save the human race featuring all of the X-Men characters you love and hate (Yes, Jubilee has a cameo!) and the boys of 1D. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters except those that are original. I wish that I did though because it'd make my life easier. Any resemblances that anyone has with any of the original characters is purely coincidental. A huge hug for those that have helped and inspired me to write this. Mazel Tov!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm, Jean Grey, and Scott have brought back two young mutants. The older X-Men learn about them. Xavier then reveals some more of what's going on to the three he stunt on missions.

"There's nothing better than watching your enemy ooze blood out onto the ground."

"Logan, you can't say that to them!" Storm exclaimed as she walked into her classroom. Logan turned towards her with a disinterested look on his face. 

"Well if it isn't Storm herself. Glad you could make it to your own class," he said. "I know you were so busy creating tornadoes and such that you just had to miss teaching your students causing me to sub for you. A thank you would be in order I believe."

"If you must know, I was helping the Professor."

"With what? Your students would like to know as well as I."

Storm turned towards her students and sure enough, most of the class did seem intrigued as to why she wasn't there at the start of class.

"Well I was going to wait until the end of class to tell all of you," she started. "But it seems as though Logan is just too impatient to wait. Well class, we have a new student." 

At once, her class started bombarding her with questions asking who it is and what their mutation is. Storm turned towards Logan and gave him a gesture to let him known that they have to talk after class.

"Alright class you can leave now," Logan said.

After the class left, he turned back towards Storm. "Okay so why am still here and not drinking at my favorite pub?"

"It's about the new student."

"Okay, does it have to deal with you not being here?"

"Yeah, the reason that I had to go is because I'm the best at dealing with his situation."

"So it's a he?"

"His name is Harry Styles."

"Still doesn't explain why you weren't here."

"He's the cause of all of the rain that has been tormenting England."

"So he's a weather manipulator like you?"

"Not quite. He can only manipulate water but as of now we don't know what his full potential is though."

"I'm sure the Professor can figure all of that out. Now can I enjoy happy hour or must I show him where the toilets are?"

"That's all Logan but try and be back at an adequate time, I'm sure the Professor is going to have a meeting when Jean and Scott get back. And before you ask, they were sent to bring back a new student also."

The Professor called a meeting at nine that night. Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, Bobby, and Rogue were all there. They were just waiting on Gambit to show up.

"Honestly, I don't see why we have to wait on him anyway. I'm usually the last one here so I feel like this meeting should start already," Logan said.

"He's coming now and Rogue, he's going to want to talk to you afterwards so please stay after. You can talk to Kitty later," said Charles. "Ah, here he is now."

Gambit rushed into the meeting room and took his place next to Rogue. They shared a look letting each other know that Gambit's message was conveyed.

"Perfect," said Charles. "Storm, you can start now.”

Storm stood up and began. "As you all know, Magneto has resurfaced and apparently he has regrouped the remaining Brotherhood. Today, I went to the UK to fix their rain problem. I found the mutant responsible for it in a little town named Cheshire. I almost got there too late as I found him being harassed by Toad. Long story short, I convinced him that it would be safer for him to come back here."

"So what's his name?" Rogue asked. "And you said that he's a weather manipulator too?"

"No Rogue, he's not a weather manipulator per se. He can manipulate water but not in the same way Bobby can. His name is Harry Styles by the way.

This time it was Scott who interrupted. "So he's like Aquaman?"

"No, Scott, his mutation is different than that. He can become water and use it to transport himself, somewhat like teleportation. Also, his attitude can affect the water in the air but I'm sure he hasn't realized it yet," Storm said. She sat back down.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Scott said as he stood up. "Jean and I tracked down a mutant who has been causing quite a ruckus in L.A. The kid's name is Niall Horan. He's originally from Ireland."

"So what's the leprechaun's power?" Gambit asked in a fake Irish accent. "Can he find me gold and take me Lucky Charms?" Bobby and Logan both laughed loudly at that.

"Settle down," Scott said. "Niall can turn his self completely invisible and he also has X-ray vision."

"I wished I had that, that way I could always see you naked," Gambit whispered to Rogue. She lightly slapped him, while calling him a perv. 

"I heard that, Gambit, and to help everyone feel more at ease, you can usually tell when he is using his X-ray vision. His eyes turn completely blue," Scott finished.

"Thank you both Scott and Jean. You too, Storm," the Professor said. "Before you all leave, I want to remind everyone that we're going to start giving some of our students private lessons along with the new group training sessions that Hank and I have implemented. I'll give each of you a list of those that you will be training and you can set up times to work with those individuals. Enjoy the rest of your night everyone."

Storm, Jean, and Scott stayed with the Professor after everyone else left. They each received a personal message from Charles telling them that they have something very important to discuss.

"Just give us a moment," Charles said. "Our good student, Pixie, is just leaving us."

The older three X-Men all watched as a small mouse scurried across the room and under the door. Professor Xavier chuckled.

"She shouldn't have been here, Professor," Scott said.

"Oh, it's alright. It's not as though she heard anything that she wouldn't have found out in a few days," said Charles.

"You do know that Pixie is going to tell my son and his friends," Storm added.

"At least they'll be prepared," Jean Grey said. "Isn't that what you always taught us? To know everything you can about the situation, that way you'll be prepared for anything."

"Exactly, Jean. I'm sure you know Storm, that it'll be your son and his friends that all of you will train personally." Storm nodded her head. "Great. Now I'm still trying to figure out who should train who. Hank is coming by sometime this week to assist you in some of your lessons."

"Professor?"

"Yes Jean?"

"We're going to train the two new students too? I mean, I figured that's why we were sent to persuade them to come here, right?"

"That's correct. I do know that Scott will personally train Niall while Storm will train Harry. That's why I sent you to retrieve them."

"But what's with all of the extra training and private lessons?" asked Storm.

Charles typed in a few keys on the keyboard in front of him and a hologram picture came up from the panel on the table.

"This is a picture of one of the Brotherhood's bases. As you can see, it appears to be an average suburban home but underneath the house is a group of connecting tunnels and rooms."

"Where do they connect to?" Scott looked closer at the picture. "They connect to all of the houses in that area?"

"Yes, Scott. It appears that Erik has somehow brought a whole division of houses. I traced the developer and contractor back to a dummy corporation that was run by the Hellfire Club."

"So I'm guessing that Magneto used the Hellfire Club's sponsors to fund his Brotherhood operation?"

"That'll be my guess too, Storm," Professor Xavier said. "I believe that is why he became the White King. Having that power and resources, he was able to restart his army. Erik left the Hellfire Club once he noticed how oppressive they were to other mutants."

"And he completed his goal of financing the Brotherhood," Jean added.

"Very true."

"So how many of these communities have you located?" Storm asked.

Professor Xavier typed in a few more keys and a new hologram showed. It was a map of the U.S. that had several red dots on it.

"Five. And if you notice," he punched in some more keys and the five red dots became larger, allowing everyone to see a close up of each community and its surrounding area, "each Brotherhood division is located within ten miles of a nuclear reactor. The largest being by the Palo Verde Nuclear Generating Station in Tonopah, Arizona. This is also were we first encountered the mutant Mastermind. We believe him to be dead, killed by his love Scarlet Witch."

"So this is where we will strike first," Scott exclaimed.

"Not so fast Scott," Storm started. "I think Magneto wants us to focus on this one because he knows it is the larges in the U.S. so it will be heavily fortified and the casualties would be high. But I don't think he's going for a new kill rate, I think he's planning something more than that."

"I do too," Xavier said. "Magneto let me find these communities. So I'm sure that they're just the smaller points in his plan."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Well, Jean, for starters, Erik would not have let his Brotherhood carelessly cause trouble in the neighboring cities." Charles pulled another screen up, this one showing a video of mutants terrorizing humans in a small town." These attacks have only happened a few times and each time the mutants stop after a short while. So I was able to track them when they left and went back to their bases."

The Professor then showed another video. This one was of one of Magneto's communities. "It appears that there is some sort of illusion going on. As you can see, to anyone looking at these houses, they would see a normal suburban neighborhood. There is even a school bus that picks children up and takes them to school. There is no such bus nor are there any children. We are dealing with the other daughter of Scarlet Witch and Mastermind."

"Does either girl know about each other?"

"No. And to answer your unspoken question Scott, I do not know why they were separated at birth nor do I know why Elle was placed on our doorstep."

"Well something is brewing up, that's for certain,"said Scott.

"You are right and I believe that this is going to be our toughest challenge yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You have made it to Checkpoint 1. Chapter 2 will commence.


	2. New Faces, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters has new students and they're going to get a look at other mutants and they're powers. Some things will change in the friends' dynamics.

The dark skinned girl walked into the student lounge she knew her friends would be occupying at that moment. 

"So did you find out what they were talking about?" A boy asked from his position on the longer couch in the room. He was currently laying on top of two other boys who were too busy whispering to each other to notice that someone even came into the room. 

"Duh, of course I did. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't," Pixie said. "I could be enjoying a hot bath right now." 

"Well I for one didn't ask you to be here so if your hot bath is that important, then you have my blessing to leave," Louis retorted. The dark skinned girl, Pixie, turned around and walked to the door. She stopped before she could actually leave.

"That's not fair, Marisol," she whined. Pixie then went to Louis and they both hugged before she sat in an unoccupied recliner. Everyone in the room noticed how happy Pixie and Louis became.

"Umm, Marisol, did you do your happy vibes thing on them?" Asked Armondo, the boy whose lap was occupied with Louis' head. He was a caramel colored boy who had snake bites and a nose ring. He looked down at his friend who was singing the theme song from Sailor Moon.

"I had to or otherwise, they would have continued their fight all day tomorrow," answered the girl, Marisol, who was busy braiding another girl's, Elle, hair. "Plus I want to find out what went on in the meeting." 

"Well next time try not to make them super happy, Gram Gram. Louis is going to be up all night now and I really want to go to sleep at a proper time tonight."

"Well I wasn't concentrating fully. As you can see, I'm doing Elle's hair. And no, I'm too busy to make them less happy right now."

"But-"

"So let me tell you guys what happened," interrupted Pixie. "You all know that we got a new student but he's not the only one. Apparently Ms. Grey and Cyclops brought back another kid too."

"Who are they? Asked Zayn, the other boy sitting on the couch with Armondo and Louis. He was olive skinned and his hair was styled in a quiff. He was known for his eyelashes and prominent cheekbones.

"Harry Styles, he's from the UK just like you three," she said while pointing to Louis, Zayn, and another boy in the room, Liam Payne. Liam finally looked up from his position on the floor and stared at Pixie.

"Really? That's cool," he said.

"Yeah, the other new kid is from Ireland. Well actually L. A. but he was originally from Ireland I think."

"Was that all the meeting was about?" asked Marisol.

"For the most part. Storm, Ms. Grey, and Cyclops all stayed after to talk to Professor X but he told me to leave."

"Wait, he saw you?" Asked Armondo.

"No. I mean not really. I was a mouse and I guess he knew I was there the entire time because once everyone else left and it was just those four, he did the whole voice-in-your-head thing and told me that I had heard enough."

"At least you're not in trouble," Liam said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot, the teachers are going to start giving individual lessons to some students. They didn't say who though so I guess we'll find out soon," Pixie added.

"That's interesting," said Marisol. "Something must be happening with the Brotherhood."

"Storm did say that they were back together again," said Pixie.

"What else was said at the meeting?" Asked Zayn who was getting frustrated with Pixie who kept bringing up stuff when everyone thought she was finished. "Is there anymore things that we should know or do we have to guess and bring it up first?"

"Blame Marisol, I keep thinking of Nutella and Nick Jonas. They're what make me the most happiest."

"Eww that's so gross. Why would you ruin Nutella by mixing it with Nick Jonas? That's blasphemy," said Elle who finally had her hair done in many braids.

"I didn't say together but now since you mentioned it, I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. Wait, I think I just came." Everyone shook their head at her except Louis who was clapping and looking proud of her.

The next morning at breakfast, Liam and Armondo was sitting at a table waiting for their friends to show up. It being Saturday, they knew most of them would be sleeping in late.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in your room last night, Louis was keeping me up," Armondo said.

Liam gave him a small smile before responding. "It's no problem, love."

Armondo smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. ”Thanks anyway."

They went back to eating while holding hands under the table. When they were finished, they noticed a boy with bleach blonde hair sitting at a nearby table alone. He was dressed in shorts and a tank top even though it was pretty chilly outside.

"That must be one of the new kids," Armondo whispered to Liam. "Should we go talk to him?"

"Yeah, let's see if we can add another sheep to our flock," Liam joked.

"Okay, Moses."

Liam punched Armondo in the arm. They left their table and joined Niall at his.

"Hi there fellow mutant," said Armondo. "Welcome to the Special Ed school."

"Don't pay him no mind," Liam said giving Niall a bright smile. "He has Louis for a roommate so that explains his craziness. Well some of it."

"Who are you two?" Niall asked.

"I'm Armondo and this is Liam," Armondo answered.

"Why is your hair white?" Niall asked.

"Oh, well I get it from my mother. She's a teacher here. Her name is Storm."

"Is that her real name?"

"God no," Armondo chuckled. "Her real name is Ororo. Storm is just her X-Men name."

Liam could see that his friend only confused the new kid even more so he thought it would be better if he took over the conversation.

"Let me explain a few things about this place, Niall," Liam said, "this is not just a school for mutants to feel safe and learn regular high school and college courses. This is also the base of the X-Men which is basically a group of mutants from here that help find other mutants either to protect them from other mutants or humans or they go and fight other mutants who are causing mischief and mayhem some where."

"In other words, the X-Men try to make sure that people out there don't fuck shit up. You know, don't let shit hit the fan, that sort of thing," Armondo added.

"Yeah, what he said."

Niall looked at both of them to see if they were lying or not. "Oh so the two people that brought me here are X-Men? Jean Grey and Scott Summers?"

"They're two of the original ones. They teach here too," Liam said.

"Do they have code names too?"

"Mr. Summers is Cyclops. He can shoot laser beams through his eyes. He wears special glasses because without them, he wouldn't be able to see without blasting something. The glasses control his optic beams. Now Ms. Grey doesn't have a code name I believe. When out on the field or in training exercises, everyone just calls her by her first name," said Armondo. 

The two friends gave Niall a minute to process everything. A curvy girl with copper red hair that had blonde strands in the front sat down with them.

"Hi guys," she said. She noticed Niall. "So you're new. What's the name kiddo?" 

"Niall."

"Nice meeting you, my name is Sie, like as in see you later tonight in my bed."

Armondo and Liam laughed while the former high-fived her.

"Good one, Sie," Armondo said.

"I've been working on it." Sie turned towards Niall again. "So what can you do, Niall?"

Niall looked around at the table shyly, "Can one of you guys go first?"

"Ah, don't be shy Niall," Liam said. He could tell that Niall wasn't used to being around other mutants. "I'll go then. I'm basically superhuman. Like all of my senses are heightened. I can tell you all of the ingredients in any food just by a whiff of it. I can hear and see really far and I have the strength of a silverback. I'm also really smart too."

"Yeah well, I can merge people together to form a stronger person and I can temporally duplicate myself. Basically, I can summon past and future versions of myself to the present. It also allows me to have a super long longevity and heal really fast. Not as fast as Wolverine though," Armondo said.

"You guys have cool powers." Niall hung his head. "I can only turn invisible and see through things."

Everyone else at the table wore shocked expressions on their faces. 

"You have X-Ray vision?" Liam asked. Niall looked up and noticed that they were staring at him with a mixture of amusement and wonder.

"Yeah," he started slowly. Then realization hit him. "You three are pervs. I don't use it to look at people naked. That's rude and just weird. Besides, my eyes glow when I use it so people can tell what I'm doing. What about you Sie?"

Sie immediately turned her attention back to her plate even though she was done eating.

"She's a medium," Liam said.

"What does that mean?" 

"She can talk to the dead. And she can con-"

"Oh that's cool. I wish-"

"It's not fucking cool! I wouldn't wish this on anybody," Sie yelled. "It sounds cool but when you start having nightmares every single night since you were twelve because of these fucking dead people, then I want you to think about how cool it is."

Sie stood up and left the dining hall. Niall started tearing up. He wasn't used to people yelling at him. That was why he usually stayed invisible which ended up happening.

"Niall, I know you're still here. I can hear and smell you, you know," Liam said. "Can you reappear now please?"

Niall became visible again. Armondo went to his side of the table and wrapped his arm around the crying boy.

"It'll be alright, love," he told the pale blonde. "You didn't know how she was going to react...she's very touchy when it comes to her ability."

"I was just trying to say that I thought it would be cool to talk to my mum and dad," Niall hiccuped out. Armondo wrapped his arm tighter around Niall while Liam took hold of one of his hands with both of his.

"Please don't cry Niall," Liam said. "We should take him to Gram Gram." He directed the last part to Armondo.

"Who's Gram Gram?" Niall asked. He managed to stop crying but he still looked downcast.

"Our friend Marisol. Gram Gram is just our nickname for her. She's a telepath whose forte is empathy. She can make you feel any type of emotion. Usually we go to her to cheer us up."

"I tried texting her," Armondo said. "I think she' still sleeping. We can't go to her or she'd make all of us feel gloomy for waking her up."

"Hmm, Niall what's one of your favorite things to cheer you up?"

"I like to eat. Usually I eat a lot of ice cream or sweets when I'm sad."

"Great let's go."

Liam stood up grabbing the two other boys with him. They headed out of the dining hall and were headed towards the front door. Niall looked at Armondo, asking him with his eyes where they were going. The white haired mutant just shrugged his shoulders.

"Liam, where are we going?" Niall asked once they were outside.

"To this little ice cream parlor in town."

"I thought that we weren't supposed to leave the school without permission?"

"We're not,"Armondo said. "It seems as though Li-Li has grew some balls. You better feel lucky Niall; Liam hardly breaks the rules for anyone".

"Oh shut up, Ardo, you know for a fact that I have balls. A nice pair too according to you."

It was getting pretty late by the time the three boys got back. Liam had one arm wrapped around Niall's shoulders and he was holding hands with Armondo.

"...she could never pronounce my name. So that's how I got the nickname Ardo. Even now, Elle will only use that name for me. Even during training exercises," Armondo said.

"So all of you guys are like together?" Niall asked.

"Its kind of complicated," Liam said. "Its like-"

"It's not that complicated," Armondo interjected. "We're all big happy family. Sort of. And I believe that at some point or another we all had sex with each other."

"Well not everyone has fucked everyone. There are some people who won't fuck someone in our group."

"Why not?"

"Alright look at it this way," Armondo said. "Remember how I told you that me and Elle were both raised together here? I look at her like she's my daughter so I couldn't ever have a sexual relationship with her. Whereas with Liam, he's one of my best friends and yeah I love him like a brother but I don't see him as my brother. Does that makes sense?"

"I think I get it. Basically you guys consider yourselves a family but you're really just very close friends. Some of you really consider some of you as family so you don't fuck them."

"You'll fit in just fine. Now, Niall as we told you before, our group is very close. So I hope you're comfortable with people touching you all the time," the white haired mutant told him.

"I'm not used to it but I don't think it will be a problem." Niall looked down at his feet , getting visibly nervous as they got closer to the student lounge. Liam noticed how the Irish boy was behaving.

"What's wrong Niall?" he whispered to him.

"What if your friends don't like me? Sie doesn't like me and I only met her for like five minutes. What if they think that I'm weird?"

Even though Niall was whispering to Liam, Armondo still heard him. The older mutant laughed at the new kid.

"Weird? Niall, you have not met weird. Trust me, everyone will like you albeit they may show it in different ways. It's not like we're a clique who wants to run the school and think everyone else is beneath us. And the Sie issue, she's like that with mostly everyone. I think its just sexual frustration really," Armondo laughed out.

"Are you sure she doesn't hate me?"

This time it was Liam who answered him. "Trust us, if Sie didn't bring out her ghosts on you, then she doesn't hate you. She just may have to warm up to you first." 

They all walked into their lounge and noticed that Pixie and Louis were playing tug-a-war with a tall, curly haired boy.

"I found him first," Pixie screamed.

"But he likes me more than you," Louis screamed back at her. He was turning into his air form which is where got the name Sylph from. "Don't make me blow you out of here!"

The boy between them looked frightened as the boy who was pulling one arm turned into something that looked like a gust of wind while the girl who pulling his other arm was turning into what appeared to be a fan. The scared boy ended up becoming a puddle of water. Everyone stopped breathing and watched as the puddle moved across the floor to the other side of the room. The boy then reappeared where the puddle was once at. 

"Holy shit," Zayn said from his place on a couch. "I didn't know he could do that. That's wicked."

The three boys by the door were suddenly pushed to the side as a girl burst into the room. She had a short afro, a caramel complexion, and huge tits that almost everyone wanted to lay on.

"Why the fuck did it start raining all of a sudden?" she asked. "I was just getting ready to talk to Minnow when this heavy ass downpour started."

"Nessa, my mom said she was going to keep the skies cleared this week for outside training," Armondo said.

"I know what your mom _said_ ," Nessa said while turning towards him. "That's why I was surprised when I saw the rain coming down."

"Umm I think it was the curly haired lad," Niall said while pointing at Harry. Nessa then looked at Niall as if she was trying figure something out.

"Who are...oh, you must be Niall; the other new kid. Nice meeting you," she offered her hand. "I'm Nessa. You can also call me Nymph."

Niall took her offered hand and shook it. "Nymph?"

"As in the female nature deity? I can cause tremors with my feet. I also have an affinity for plant life, mostly trees. That's where I was headed actually. Minnow is the oldest tree we have here. He knows everything."

Niall just looked at her as if she was crazy. So maybe I'm not weird, he thought. Marisol and Elle both arrived shortly. They explained that they were busy helping Sie deal with her emotions. Since everyone but Sie was there in the lounge, they decided to introduce themselves to everyone. Everyone but Liam, Niall, and Armondo had already introduced themselves to Harry just as Liam and Armondo were the only ones to hang out with Niall.

Niall found out that Elle could create illusions strong enough that she could convince you that you were dying and you would die in real life and if she focused hard enough she could fire hex bolts. He already knew that Marisol was a telepath with strong empathetic abilities, strong enough where she can basically take over someone else's mind. Not that she would do that. Louis had the mutation to inhale and exhale large gusts of wind. He was also able to transform his physical self into a semi-gaseous being. Niall then turned towards Pixie.

"So you can turn into a fan?" he asked skeptically, wondering why someone whose mutation is turning into a fan friends with such powerful mutants. Pixie only laughed at him while everyone else snickered. She was going to tell him her mutation but thought it would be funnier to just show him. She morphed herself into him. Niall jumped from where was sitting.

"What the fuck?"

"You see," Pixie-Niall said, "I can turn into a fan. I can turn into you. I can turn into anything. I'm a shape shifter."

Niall still seemed spooked by her turning into him. Pixie-Niall became Pixie again.

"Living creatures are easier for me to turn into because being human with this mutation I still need, you know, all of my vital shit. Food, air, et cetera. If I stay as an inanimate object for too long I will die." Niall seemed surprised to hear that. "Just like if I die in a transformation, I'd really die. But don't worry your cute head off, I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

"Wow," Niall said. "That's so cool. So do you have sex being other people?" Harry blushed while Louis, Armondo, and Elle all laughed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Liam shook his head. "Not at all, mate. Its just great that you have no filter. It's like you're Pixie and Louis' soulmate."

Louis glared at Liam, "I'm sorry but I have already found my soulmate." He patted Harry's thigh which he was sitting on. "I have already professed my unconditional love for him and he has done the same to me."

This time it was Pixie who was glaring but not at Liam but at Louis. Marisol already sensing the tension, decided that it would be best if Zayn discussed his mutation. It took a little prodding though to wake him up.

"Oh sorry," he said. "I'm Zayn for those who didn't know. Uh, I'm a psychic also but I'm not like Gram Gram. I'm a psychometric precognitive psychic. Basically I can learn anything I want from someone by touching one of their most valued possessions. I also can see the future but it's different than what you think. I can see multiple probabilities of every event. Its a pain really."

"That's why he's always sleepy," Marisol said.

"I also have some telekinetic abilities but I haven't developed them."

"I guess we should go next," Armondo said to Liam. "Then Niall and Harry can go next."

They briefly told Harry their mutations. Harry thought the merging ability was cool and he was slightly jealous of Liam's super strength. 

"Hi everyone, I'm Niall." He had become more relaxed around the group of mutants. 

"Hi Niall," Louis, Elle, and Pixie said together.

"Umm Li and Ardo know what I can do seeing how they hung out with me all day. I think it'd be best if I show you all." Armondo whispered to Niall, causing both boys to giggle and Liam to scoff having heard what was said.

"Zayn, love, be a good chap and stand up," Armondo said.

"He's not going to like turn me into a frog or something?" the telepath joked even though he did as he was told. He almost freaked out when he saw that Niall's eyes were glowing blue. Zayn's heart rate returned to normal when he saw that Niall was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Louis asked. "What did you do to him?"

Instead of answering him, Niall looked at Armondo and Liam and he nodded his head. The three boys laughed loudly.

"What's fucking funny?" Zayn asked. He was turning a bright shade of red. "We want to laugh too."

"Well I don't know if I should really say it out loud," Niall said. He was afraid that Zayn would hate him for saying what he saw but he knew that Zayn would hate him for sure for not saying anything at all. He decided to just say it after he remembered how close everyone was. "Well, it's Armondo's fault really. He told me to pick you and I think I know why now. You see Zayn, I noticed that you have a purple butt plug in."

The whole room became quiet and everyone looked at Zayn trying to see some sign that what Niall had said was true or not. Once he blushed profusely, they knew it to be true. Louis was the first one to break the silence by laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing except Zayn whose expressions was a cross between embarrassment and anger. He stormed out of the room. Armondo followed him, having to practically run to catch him.

"Don't worry about it," Marisol said. Niall immediately started to cheer up. "Zayn is moody most of the time. So I'm assuming that you have X-Ray vision."

"Yeah and I can also turn invisible. But with the X-Ray vision, you can tell when I'm using it because as you probably noticed, my eyes glow blue."

Everyone thought it was pretty awesome and he showed them his other ability. Then everyone wanted to test his X-Ray vision out. Elle thought it was cool that he could see the new body piercings she got. Pixie and Louis both were trying to get him to see who was wearing what underwear and what color they were.

"Z, can you please wait," Armondo said. He was still trying to get Zayn's attention even though it was clear that Zayn didn't want the other boy around. So Armondo did the one thing that he knew would make Zayn talk to him; he grabbed his hair. The response was immediate.

"You know better," Zayn snarled. Most kids would have been intimidated but Armondo just smiled.

"Yay, you're talking to me. Look babe, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I should have known that you would have been sensitive about-"

"It's not about me being sensitive. There are just some things that you don't share with everyone especially with two new blokes we just met today."

"Look babe, Niall is a great guy-"

"That's not the point. We don't really know them. I mean sure, you and Li hung out with the kid all day- which thanks for the invite by the way- but that does not mean you know who he really is. Harry's cool too but the kid seems pretty off so I'm just worried. It would've been different if it was just us and the fam."

Armondo looked over Zayn for a long minute before he spoke. "What did you see Zayn?"

Zayn looked at him, knowing it was hard to lie to his bestfriend. "I really don't know. I just had a strange dream the other day where basically someone betrays us."

"But can't that change? I mean you just see different probabilities of the future so maybe it's not going to happen."

"Yeah, you're right but still. I haven't had a dream like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how I see different futures but in this one it was just this vision like no matter what I do, it's going to happen eventually."

Armondo wrapped his arms around Zayn, comforting the boy. "It'll be okay, love, whatever happens, happens. Besides, you just said that someone betrays us. That doesn't mean it's Harry or Niall or anyone of us for that matter."

"You're right. I was just kind of jealous of the new students."

"Aww, Zayn, they could never replace you. And I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's alright, I forgive you." Zayn gave Armondo at chaste kiss on the lips. "I think this is the moment when you ask me a question."

"Do I?" asked Armondo. "So you have seen this coming before?"

"Sort of," Zayn said blushing. "And if this is the vision that I saw that I think is happening now, then it's going to turn out great."

Armondo looked at Zayn and suddenly a thought came to him. "Zayn, why did you say that you were jealous of the new students?"

"Because I think you would like them, especially Niall, more than me," said the shorter boy while blushing and looking at his feet. Armondo lifted his head up so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I like everyone the same, you know that." Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Zayn then removed himself from Armondo and walked back towards the lounge. "Shit. Zayn, wait, what did I say wrong?" he asked when he finally reached him. Zayn turned back towards him with a scowl on his face.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? Get why you're acting jealous and like I'm your-" Realization hit Armondo then. Zayn wanted more. He didn't want to do the friends with benefits thing anymore. He wanted a title. A relationship. Suddenly Armondo became very nervous. "You want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and I hate myself for it because I know that you don't want a relationship."

"When did I ever say that?" Armondo was genuinely confused.

"You say it all the time. Shit, the entire school knows. You've said it yourself that you never wanted to be tied down. That you wanted to live out your youth being a slut." Zayn was getting angry all of a sudden.

"I never meant it that way." So was Armondo. "I just figured that none of us were going to do relationships because we wouldn't want to ruin our friendships if something happened. You never said it yourself that you wanted something more."

"I gave you so many hints. Why do you think I stopped sleeping with everyone else? Or how you were the only one that I would get up early in the morning for to hang out with? I tried to subtly tell you because I wanted you to realize it yourself that you wanted more and not have me force you into it but I'm sorry for liking you too much." With that, he stormed off, almost making it to the door of the lounge before Armondo grabbed his arm and pushed him on the other side of the wall.

"Look, as much as you like to think that being subtle is the best option, you should know with me that is not the case." Zayn's eyes were burning with passion as he noticed how aggressive his friend was acting. "You should have just told me. As much as everyone likes to think, no one can make me do anything. Well, maybe a few people but whatever. I like you too. A lot. I would have never asked you to be my boyfriend because I thought that you were happy with how we were so I was happy. It's both of our faults for being dimwitted."

"So what are you _trying_ to say?" Zayn whispered. He had seen this moment happen before but it could go two ways. He was praying for the better of the two but he knew that there was an equal chance that it could all go to shit.

"I'm trying to ask you to be my boyfriend, Zayn Malik." Armondo whispered back. Zayn was ecstatic but he wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"Then ask me."

Armondo rolled his eyes, thinking how childish Zayn was acting. He still thought it was cute though.

"I heard that, "said Zayn.

"That's not fair," the white haired boy said. "My guard is down so it's easier to read my mind. Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"I still want to hear you say it from your mouth."

Armondo moved his face so it was merely centimeters away from Zayn's; their lips brushing one another. "Zayn, would like to be my boyfriend?"

"Duh," Zayn said, then he pushed his lips towards his boyfriend's- he was so happy that he could now say that- and they kissed.They stayed lip-locked for a minute or two before Armondo pulled back.

"We should head inside before they send out Lou and Pixie to find us."

Zayn nodded his head and Armondo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. They headed back inside to their friends.

"There you two are," Elle said. "We were getting ready to tell everyone our X-Men names."

"Sorry," Zayn said. "We had some, uh, talking to do."

"We know," Pixie said. She stood up and ran to go hug her best friends. "We kind of heard you guys outside of the door just a minute ago. Congratulations."

Zayn blushed while his boyfriend just grinned. Everyone congratulated them; some even saying how stupid Armondo was for not noticing Zayn's actions beforehand. The two boys then took a seat on the last recliner with Zayn sitting on Armondo's lap.

"Alright, enough now please," Armondo started, "can we just get on with this? Zayn and I have _plans_."

"Well, while you two were busy kissing and making up," Liam said with a scowl, "we found out that Harry's mutation gives him the ability to control water and affect water vapor in the air depending on his mood."

"And I came up with the perfect name for him," Marisol said. "Rain."

"That's perfect," said Zayn.

"Yeah, well, my names were better," Louis said.

"Of course Louis," Nessa said. "Mr. Dewdrop and Doctor Liquid are such better names."

"Harry, they're bullying me," Louis whined. Harry laughed at how his new friend was behaving. His laugh was deeper than what one would think judging on his appearance.

"So, Harry, how do you like that name?" Armondo asked.

"I think it's cool," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I loved Louis' suggestions but I think Rain is more age appropriate for now. Maybe when I'm older and have a Doctorate then I will change my name."

Everyone laughed at Harry's obvious teasing of Louis. Louis just pouted until Harry held him tighter and started blowing raspberries along his neck, causing him to squirm and giggle.

"I say we should go around in a circle," Pixie said. "Since Harry went first, we'll start with Louis then go to his left."

"Well, my name is Sylph, after the mythological spirit of the air," Louis said. "You know, since I'm like an air god and whatever."

Liam scoffed. "Yeah, ok, mister god of the air. Are you done?"

"You may go now Li."

"Shut up." That caused both Louis and Harry to giggle. "My name is Kitsune but I just go by Kit for short."

"What's a Kitsune?" Niall asked.

"The name comes from Japanese folklore. They are said to be fox spirits that can posses humans and give them heightened senses. So I thought it fit perfectly for me."

"Well when I first got here and my mutation started to really kick in," Zayn started, "I used to have visions really bad. Like I was possessed or something you know. Like Trelawny from Harry Potter." Everyone chuckled at that. "So Armondo and Gram Gram thought that I reminded them of the Oracle at Delphi so the name stuck."

"They call you Oracle of Delphi?" Nially asked, looking very confused.

"No, it's just Oracle. I think it's pretty cool actually."

"The name actually comes from that weird black lady from the Matrix since Zayn never can give you a real answer if something is going to happen or not," Marisol said.

"Yeah, well, I like to think that you guys came up with it from Greek Mythology," he pouted. Armondo laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"My name isn't all that cool like the others. I didn't get any, you know, some mythical being as a name. I was given Remix. Which, I mean, I'm not complaining or whatnot, but I sometimes wish it was something a little cooler."

"Why 'Remix'?" Harry asked Armondo. Instead it was Louis who answered him.

"Because you know, he can do the whole fusion thing. Like mixing something. And he can bring out older and younger versions of his self like a remixed song."

"Oh," Harry said. "I like it."

"Thanks," Armondo said.

"Well I like mine," Elle stated. "Apparition. Ardo was the one who gave it to me because I kept making people see stuff that wasn't there when I wasn't able to control my powers all of the way."

Everyone turned to Marisol, waiting for her to go. When Pixie noticed that she wasn't going to speak anytime soon, she decided to speak for her.

"Marisol's name was Peitho after the Greek goddess of persuasion but after Armondo started calling her Gram Gram because she is the oldest out of all of us and she takes care of all of us, the name stuck. She likes it as a nickname between us but she's not that big on it being her X-Men name."

"It's not just that," Marisol said. "The teachers even started calling me by that. It makes me feel old."

"Well, I love it," Naill said. "I don't think it makes you old. It fits you perfectly. What's yours Pixie?"

"Pixie."

"No, what's your X-Men name?"

"It's Pixie. It also is my real name too."

"Oh that's cool," Niall said. "And Ness, yours is Nymph right?"

"Yeppers. What about you Niall?"

Niall looked around awkwardly. "I don't have one? Like were we supposed to get one when we first came here or does someone assign us one?"

"You can pick your own name," Nessa said. "Some of us did. Some were assigned to us by someone else like the Professor. You usually know your name when it feels right to you."

"Well can you guys help me find a name then?" he asked shyly.

They spent the next half-hour thinking of many names, none of which Niall liked or thought really fit him perfectly. Some were close to what he wanted but he didn't 'feel' it like how Nessa said he would. Others were just totally outrageous like Louis' suggestion of "Peeping Tom" and "The Perv." Yeah, no, he definitely didn't want to be called by any of those names.

"Phantom."

Everyone looked at Sie who just came into the room. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. 

"I think he should be called Phantom. It fits." Everyone turned to Niall who didn't say anything. Instead, he stood and ran to Sie, giving her a huge hug and an even larger smile.

"I love it," he said. She moved his arms off of her.

"Yeah, well, you could have just said thanks like normal people," she said icily. Niall mumbled an apology before going back to his spot on the floor. 

"Hi, Sie," Harry said. "What's your X-name?"

Sie glared at Harry, trying to decide if she wanted to summon the dead to terrorize him for being so cheerful or not. She chose not to after Gram Gram sent her positive energy.

"She goes by Ghost because...you know," Liam said sheepishly.

"Cool name," Harry said. He was lucky that Gram Gram was giving Sie all of the positive energy that she had or he could have potentially gotten hut.

"Whatever," Sie said, immediately brushing him off. "I only came here because the Professor wants to see all of us. He wanted to see us earlier he said but," she looked at Liam, Armondo, and Niall before speaking again. " _You three_ were off-campus." They all looked at each other realizing that they were caught and would probably get into trouble. "He's waiting for us in his classroom." With that, she turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You have made it to Checkpoint 2. Chapter 3 will commence.


	3. Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor X gives the young mutants their next assignment in becoming X-Men. Some excel in their training while others face struggles they never saw coming. Harry learns some things from Louis who happens to be a gossip and Niall bonds with Sie if one could call it that.

"Welcome students," Charles said as soon as everyone was seated, being greeted by them all in return.

"Niall, Harry, I'm sure that you’ve found some friends here to help you become acclimated."adjust here.” Harry and Niall nodding their heads in response.

The door of the classroom opened and Storm, Jean, Cyclops, Logan, Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Beast, Kitty Pryde, and Colossus walked in. All of the students' mouths were wide open. Niall and Harry have never seen these mutants before, only the ones that were sent to retrieve them. The other kids, while having been around mutants for awhile now, never saw the entire X-Men team together or Colossus at the school.

"As you have noticed, my old students Kitty and Piotr have come back. I'm sure Pixie has told you what she heard at our meeting." Everyone looked at Pixie who smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You are all aware that some of my students will receive more training; within a group and personal. These students will become the next class of X-Men. As of now, you will be considered a Junior Class or Junior X-Men. By the end of your training, you will be officially recognized as X-Men."

The kids looked around at each other, sharing the same shocked expression. It was Louis who voiced their question.

"We're the group you're training?"

Instead of the Professor answering, it was Wolverine who did.

"I heard you guys were supposed to be _smart_ , " he joked. "Why else would you be here?"

"Be nice Logan," Jean said to Wolverine before turning to Louis. "To answer your question Louis, yes, you're the group we intend to train. However, that does not mean everyone will succeed in their training."

"But don't worry," Kitty said. "I had my fair share of failure when I was your age. I think we all did. It doesn't mean you won't become X-Men."

"Thank you Jean and Kitty," Charles said. "Storm and Cyclops will head the group training program and they will ultimately have the final decision in your admittance to the team. I would also like to welcome Hank, who some of you may know as Beast. He is the Mutant ambassador to the U.N. and has done me a great favor by redesigning the danger room to accommodate everyone." Beast waved at the younger mutants. "Hank and I going to leave now as we have an important meeting with the President to attend. I leave you in the hands of Storm and Cyclops. Good luck."

"All of you know me as Mr. Summers, your teacher of physics and history," Cyclops began as Charles and Hank left the room. "As of now, you will call me Cyclops since you all will be our teammates." The students felt immediate gratification that they could be considered equals with their teachers. "The same thing with those who are standing here with me. However, as the Professor said, Storm and myself will make the final decision in who will actually get to wear the X emblem."

"For those who don't know us, we'll introduce ourselves and give you a brief overview of our mutations," Storm said.

One by one the older X-Men introduced themselves to their younger compatriots. Niall and Harry, who have never been around mutants before let alone adult mutants, were left in awe.

"Now that we're all introduced, we can tell you who you'll be working with for your individual training," said Storm. "Elle, you'll be training with Kitty. Zayn, you'll have your training with Jean. Armondo, you'll be with Logan." Armondo's face blanched since he was kind of afraid of the clawed mutant. "Louis, you'll get to work with Gambit. Sie, you're with Rogue." Sie became pissed because her and her mother didn't have a great relationship and now she would be training with her. "Pixie will also work with Rogue. Niall, you'll work with Cyclops. Harry, you're with me. Marisol, you're with Colossus. Nessa, you'll work with Iceman and Liam, Hank- Beast- wants to work with you."

"I hope you take this time and learn everything you can from those you will be working with. They will come and instruct certain group exercises, but we paired you with the mutant we believe you will learn the most from and the one that will best challenge you.” Cyclops said slowly focusing on each of the younger mutants. “Training will begin Monday. It will be a group exercise taught by Colossus and Wolverine. You will not have to go to class, which I know you wondering about. Your personal teacher will let you know when your individual meetings will take place. They will meet with you all to set up practice times sometime this week. Be prepared. If there are no questions, then you are free to go."

"Isn't it great that we'll become X-Men?" Louis asked Harry. The two boys were in Louis' room. Everyone else went back to their rooms to sleep after their meeting with their mentors. "Since I've been here, I've wanted to become an X-Men. I think it'll be fun to do the whole superhero thing, ya know?"

Harry started laughing at his new friend. Louis became slightly irritated that the curly haired boy was laughing at him.

"What's so funny, Harold?"

"Its just that I just got here and I really don't know anything about the X-Men and here you are, acting so proud while I'm just confused and still in awe at those teachers. I was laughing because I'm still kind of intimidated by everyone here." Harry gave a light chuckle. "I guess its just a lot to take in."

"Aww Harry, I keep forgetting that you're fresh from overseas," Louis joked. "Hey, why are you sitting at the desk for? Come sit with me here," he said while patting a spot on his bed. "I won't bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing. I don't really like it, but who am I to judge."

Harry moved and sat next to the older boy. Their shoulders were touching and for Harry, it was still a new thing for him to be so close to someone like this. 

"I just noticed you're accent, Louis," said Harry. "Where from?"

"Doncaster. I thought Pixie told you that me, Zayn, and Liam are from the U.K. too?"

"No, she didn't tell me a whole lot about everyone. I knew though that Zayn and Liam were from there. I could hear there accents just fine."

"How come you haven't noticed mine?"

"Well, the only times that I heard you speak, you were yelling." Louis smiled at him. "Or whining." This time, Louis gave him an offended look. "Either way, I still thought that it was cute."

"Everything I do is cute. You'll learn that really soon. But my accent comes and goes now. I think because you're here now and yours is so strong that I automatically revert back to it. You must have some powers or something."

The two boys laughed at his joke. They enjoyed a comfortable silence after that; both lost in their own thoughts.

"Lou?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me some things about the people in the group?" the younger of the two asked sheepishly.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know.” he said running his hand through his curls. “Um, how long have you all been going here?"

"Oh okay," he started. "I'll start with Armondo. He has been here the longest because ya know, Storm is his mum and all. I actually do believe that he was born here if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to ask him about that. Anyway, he was here for a year before Elle came."

"I didn't know Elle parents worked here." responded Harry, though it came out more like a question.

"Oh no, I should have clarified that. No one knows who Elle's parents are. She was found on the doorsteps. Since Ardo was still little, Storm decided to take Elle in and raise them together so I guess Storm is her mum now."

Louis let Harry take a moment to process that. Harry was busy thinking of his next question. "What about Sie? Was she here too since her mum and dad are Rogue and Gambit?"

"She didn't come until a few years later when she was about seven or eight. She came after Zayn was here. His parents were friends with Jean and Cyclops, and after they found out that Zayn was a mutant, they sent him here."

"How did they find out?"

"They became worried about him because he was always sleepy and he had chronic headaches since he was little so they asked Jean or Cyclops- I don't remember who exactly- if the Professor could take a look at him. He told them that Zayn was a mutant and they realized that he may be better off here so that's how he came here."

"He doesn't miss them?"

"I'm not for sure. Zayn is very secretive in some ways. I know that he has seen them and I think he has Skyped them a few times before."

"So who's the oldest in the group? You?"

Louis hit Harry's arm. "Are you trying to say that I look old, Harold?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm saying because you're the most mature out of everyone."

"Yeah, okay, sure. Actually Sie is the oldest then comes Marisol, me, Nessa, Pixie, Armondo, Zayn, Liam, then Elle."

"Okay tell me about Sie."

"Well Rogue and Gambit weren't living here when Sie was younger but because her mutation came at an early age and it was strong, they decided it'd be the best for her if she was here."

"Why though?"

Louis sighed. "Since her mutation has shown, Sie has suffered from nightmares and before she had some control over it, she would sometimes summon the dead accidentally."

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes. "Do you mean like Voldemort?"

"No, no, not like that. They aren't like zombies. The best way to explain it would be," Louis took a minute to think of how to explain it. "Okay, since you know Harry Potter references, this should help. You know how when Harry was fighting Voldemort in the graveyard and then Cedric and his parents came from the wands?"

"Yeah, Priori Incantatem."

"That's weird, you know that?” Louis asked, briefly breaking his attention. “But anyway, that's kind of how her mutation works, but she has control of the spirits and if they're mutants, she can make them use their abilities."

"That's so cool."

"She doesn't think so. Where was I? Oh, right, so she came her with her parents who were substitute teachers at the time so the Professor could help her. That's still a work in progress."

"So who came here next?"

"That would be me. I got here on my tenth birthday. I was in New York with my step-dad to see Hairspray on Broadway. My mum couldn't make it because she had to work but I was still happy. Once me and my step-dad left the show, I ended up getting lost. I don't remember what I was doing but I realized that he wasn't with me anymore. I probably was talking about the show. 

"Well, I ended up in an alley all by myself when Iceman and Gambit ended finding me. They were coming out of a bar whose door was in that alley. At this time, I knew I could control the strength of the air I inhaled and exhaled. I remember being really scared seeing two older guys in a foreign city."

"Not to mention you being in a foreign country too."

"Exactly. So I inhaled a lot of air and then I blew them away. Literally." The two boys laughed. By this point, Harry was lying halfway on top of Louis. "Long story short, they found the source of the burst of wind and brought me back here. The Professor had helped me locate my step-dad. He was on a plane back home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, at first I didn't understand why he would leave if I wasn't with him but then it clicked. My parents didn't want a mutant living with them. My step-dad already didn't like me that much so it was a blessing when he found out that he had a reason to get rid of me."

"That's fucked up, Lou. They shouldn't have done that."

"I felt that way at first but now I realize that I'm happy that he left me here. I met some of the most amazing people ever and made a family with people who actually did love me for me. Even though it was hard at first because for my first month here, I barely ate or spoke to anyone. Gambit did try to cheer me up everyday, though I never would. But I appreciate that and that's why I'm happy to get to work with him."

"So how did you become you?"

"Become me?"

"Like how did you become how you are today?"

"That was largely due to Zayn and Armondo. They thought I was weird because I didn't talk. Zayn was happy to have another Brit here and Ardo was happy because Zayn was, so they made it their mission to befriend me. I remember the day that I first spoke to them. I was in the courtyard and they were playing tag. Zayn kept cheating by moving stuff in front of Ardo to stop him. He ended moving a large rock and Ardo didn't see it so he ended up tripping over it. He ended up flying like ten feet before he landed with a crunch. I freaked out because I thought he was dead."

"Always the over dramatic one, were you?"

"Oh hush. I was a kid and I didn't know them that well. By this time, I just thought that they were just annoying kids. I ended up running over to him and it was the bloodiest thing I've see. His left arm was broken. Like bone-out-of-skin broken and one of his legs was twisted in this strange way. He was still breathing so I thought that it was good that he was alive at least. He opened his eyes when he heard me cursing out Zayn for almost killing him. Next thing I know, he asks Zayn to help him up.

"I'm just standing there in shock as I see his bones go back in place and his cuts heal. Do you want to know what he says to me next?"

"What?" Harry asked, making it clear to Louis that he was captivated by the story.

"He looks at me and says, 'I'm glad it worked. I knew you'd talk if you thought I was dying.'"

"They planned it?" Louis heard how shocked Harry sounded.

"Yeah and at first I was pissed because they pulled a prank on me which wasn't funny at all but then I realized that it was the sort of thing I would have done.” Louis said looking off to side with a smirk at the memory . So I became friends with them. Storm was pissed about Armondo hurting himself intentionally but she didn't punish him as much after she found out that it made me come out of my shell."

"I'm happy that they did that. I don't think it was funny but they had a good reason. I couldn't have imagined at sad Louis."

"Me either. We were like the Three Muskateers after that. Well more like the Three Stooges until the day Emma Frost came."

"Who's that?"

"She a mutant. She has her own school where she's headmistress. She came here bringing Marisol, Nessa, and Pixie. It was like some student exchange program that we used to have. Me, Zee, and Ardo used to hate them because we thought that they were so stuck up and they were always trying to be the best at everything. We didn't become friends until Elle made us all hang out. Then we saw that they were actually really cool. Sie still didn't like them as much until Gram Gram started helping her after her nightmares."

"Where was Liam at during all of this? You haven't mentioned him," Harry said. Louis laughed at the younger boy.

"Well that's because I haven't gotten to him yet, silly. Liam didn't get here until he was thirteen. About six years ago. He ran away from his home in Wolverhampton when he realized that he was gay and a mutant and apparently, his dad didn't like neither."

"So he came all the way here?"

"Yeah, he heard about the Professor on BBC and decided this was the safest place for mutants. He saved up all of his money and flew here."

"Didn't his parents try to look for him?"

"He only lived with his dad, who didn't because Liam left him a note telling him everything, being gay and a mutant. His dad did call here once."

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to make sure that Liam got here and to not try and contact him. Li hasn't really thought about him from what I know. He was shy in the beginning. I knew how he felt with the parents thing so I became close to him first. Eventually he became friends with all of us."

"You're a good friend, Lou," Harry earnestly said.

"Thanks love. I try to be and it's pretty easy to be one when you have some great friends too."

Harry closed his eyes before speaking. "I wish I had some too," he said, barely audible but Louis still heard him. He then felt dampness on his shirt.

"Harry, what's wrong? You do have some great friends. I'm one of them. We may have just met but I feel close to you already."

"I feel close to you too. Its just...shit." He sat up abruptly causing Louis to sit up and look at him. He took a hold of Harry's hands. "From where I'm from everyone knows everyone and everything about them. I was raised by my aunt. My parents left me with her when I was a baby. She never had time for me so I was always alone and everyone knew that. The kids used to tease me and pick on me everyday. My aunt was pretty rich, so I always had nice things so I guess that's why they stopped bothering me for a while. "Then this year, this one bloke thought that I had fucked his bird." Louis' heart dropped a little when he heard thay. Harry's straight? "I told him that I didn't but he didn't believe me and this boy I was talking to at the time" so he's not straight Louis thought. "left me so I had no friends to help me with the guy. I became really sad and at one point, I thought about offing myself. I guess that's why it was raining so much- well, more than usual- back home. Luckily Storm came and got me before it became too much and I actually did kill myself."

Louis wrapped his arm around the younger boy who was now sobbing. He tried to comfort him by whispering soothing words to him but it was to no avail; the younger mutant continued to cry. A few minutes went by and Harry’s sobs eventually died down. 

“I’m sorry for crying on you,” Harry said. “I promise that I don’t normally do this.”

“It’s alright. It’s better that you got it out now,” Louis said reassuringly.

“Yeah I guess so. I wouldn’t have wanted to break down in front of Storm.”

“Why not?”

“Because she scares me.” Louis snickered at Harry. The younger of the two pouted at the laughing boy.

“I’m sorry Harry but Storm is the least scariest of the teachers. I mean, I have seen her in action before and she really is powerful and all but with us, her students, she’s like a mother to us all.”

“ _The least scariest_? Are you serious? The woman can shoot lightning bolts from her pinky and fry my ass and she’s not scary?”

“Well, I have never seen her shoot lightning from her pinkies before. Maybe I should ask her to show me.”

“I’m being serious here. I‘m new here and I don’t know how to use my abilities as well as all of you and she’s like all experienced and whatnot and then to make it worse, I have to work with her individually and she has the say so in me staying here and I’m afraid that once she sees how pathetic I am, I will have to leave but I don’t want to because I really like it here and I really like all of you and you’re like my first best friend I’ve ever had and then everyone’s not going to be my friend anymore because I’m not good enough.”

Louis stared at Harry with wide eyes during his rant. He realized that the boy was really scared about the entire situation and thinking about it, it was a lot to take in, even for someone like Louis.

“Harry, you know you talk a lot, right?” The Doncaster boy joked. He noticed that Harry still had a worried look on his face. “I’m joking, love. You do know that if you fail the training, you won’t have to leave unless you want to. Not everyone here is an X-Men. Plus I’m sure that you’ll do fine, probably better than most of us because you have the best teacher to work with. I would be jealous if I didn’t have Gambit teaching me and you’re a bloody idiot if you think we would ever let you leave and not be our friend anymore.

“Look, I will tell you something that should make you feel better. You know how Pixie told you earlier that everyone in our group sorta sleeps around with each other?”

“Yeah but she said that not everyone fucks everyone.”

“Yeah that’s true. Well you know how Armondo and Sie act like they aren’t the best of friends and they act like they can barely stand each other sometimes? The thing is, it’s nothing but sexual tension. You see, they’ve said it to each other before that they would never sleep with each other but that’s a lie. They fuck every time they get drunk which happens to be like every other week.”

“You can drink here?” Harry asked.

“Harry, this isn’t like some mutant death camp. We’re allowed to go out and have fun but there are certain rules like we have to go out in a group of at least three of us. We’re not _supposed_ to drink. Well, not get drunk I should say but usually Liam and Gram Gram don’t drink so they take care of us.”

“Hmm,” Harry hummed. “So Sie and Ardo shag around even though they act like they hate each other?”

“I wouldn’t say hate but they do act like they can’t stand to be around one another sometimes.”

“So how do you know that they do that anyway?”

“I walked in on them one time. We had just come back from this hipster club- you'd probably like it- and everyone else was going to go hang out in the arcade room but they said that they were just going to do some homework. I went to go check on them and they were in Sie’s room going at it like wildebeests.”

“Did they see you?”

“No but I did ask Ardo about it a few days later. He told me that I can’t say anything- which you can’t either by the way- and then he said that it wasn’t the first time that they’ve hooked up.”

“Wow. You know everything,” Harry stated. “What about Zayn though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like aren’t Zayn and Ardo like together now?”

“Oh, you’re asking if Armondo’s still going to sleep with Sie?” Harry nodded his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think so actually. I know that he wouldn’t want to hurt Zayn because he really does like him a lot, so I’m sure he’s going to stop with whatever he and Sie had.”

“Well that’s good.” Harry was quiet for quite some time and Louis figured that he was sleeping.

“Harry?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered back. “Why are we whispering?”

“Because I thought you were asleep.”

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“I don’t really want to say.”

“Please,” Louis whined. “Oh fuck this whispering shit,” he said in a normal voice again. Harry chuckled against his chest. “Can you please tell me what you were thinking about, love?”

“I was just thinking about what you said.”

“What did I say?”

“About Zayn and Armondo. I was just thinking of how I never had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for that matter.”

“Well if you’d like, how about you and I go out on a date tomorrow?”

“You don’t have to do that just to make me feel better, Lou.”

Louis moved until he was hovering right on top of Harry. He could feel Harry’s heartbeat pick up. “I want to,” he said before kissing Harry’s full lips.

Sie heard a knock at her door. She picked up her phone and checked the time. 9:47 a.m. “Who the fuck is it this early in the morning?” she said to herself. “Come in!” Sie screamed out. 

Niall opened the door and walked in. “Hi, is it a bad time?” he asked as he noticed the dark circles on her face and her pale complexion. 

“Yes, it’s a bad time,” Sie grunted. Why is does he feel the need to bother me she thought.

“Oh, well, um I‘ll just go then.” Niall turned around and was heading to the door when Sie called out, “Wait!” She startled both of them with how loud she was. “I mean, you’re here now and I feel like you want to say something so if I don’t let you now, you will just try later.”

Niall gave her a huge smile. “Cheers! And yeah, you’re probably right. I would’ve just waited until you were in the dining hall or in the lounge.” He took a seat at the end of her bed. Sie gave him a disapproving look but didn’t comment on him sitting on her bed. 

“So,” said the Irish lad.

“So? You’re the one who came to talk to me. So get to talking.” Sie pushed.

Niall started staring at his hands and mumbled something.

“I’m sorry but I’m not Liam. I don’t have super-hearing, just fucking nightmares that wear my patience down so if you could, speak louder.”

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what exactly?”

“I just felt like we didn’t get off properly and most of it was my fault because I offended you when we first met. So I’m apologizing for that and I was wondering if we could, like, ya’ know, start over or somethin’.”

Sie stared at him for a moment and Niall got nervous, thinking that she was going to summon the dead like he heard she could do. “First, I don’t accept your shitty apology and two, we cannot start over as there was nothing there in the first fucking place.” Niall was crestfallen. He really wanted to be friends with her since he was friends with the rest of her group but it seemed as though she had no interest in being his friend. 

He stood up and was going to leave before he stopped and looked at her. “You know what? I don’t have to try and be nice to you. You sit there and act like you’re this really tough person who doesn’t want people to get close because for some reason you can’t appreciate your mutation. Instead you take your frustration out on people who want to be close to you.”

Sie was taken aback by his outburst but she didn’t want him to know that he hit home with the things he said. “You don’t know shit about me, okay, so don’t just stand there and try to tell me things about myself. You think it’s just this great thing that I can talk to the dead but it’s really not. So don’t preach your virtues to me. No one wants to get really close to the ‘zombie girl’!”

“Well if you’d stop being so cold all of the time, then they would want to be close to you but you shut people out before you even give them a fucking chance.” Niall’s voiced was raised as he was really getting angry at Sie. “I’ve met people like you.”

“People like me? As far as I know, I’m the first mutant of my kind.”

“I’m not talking about mutants; I’m talking about people period. You act like you’re a cold hearted bitch but in reality you’re scared of people."

"Scared?" She asked incredulously. "Why the fuck would I be scared of people for?" Sie was starting to breathe faster and harder. She was hoping that Niall would leave already because she could feel him creeping to the truth. That was something that she didn't want to deal with especially in the early hours of the morning.

When Niall looked back at Sie, there was sadness in his eyes and in that moment, Sie knew that he knew he darkest secret. "You're afraid that the people you let in will haunt you in your dreams when they die." Niall said calmly. "You say that no one wants to get close to you. Its like you're saying that to protect them when you're really just trying to protect yourself. But you don't need to. Love is great joy and great pain. There's no real way to protect yourself from it because someway, it's going to hurt you. Would you rather have fond memories to look back on when shit gets rough or regret because you never let those who care about you the most in?"

The two mutants stared at each other until Sie looked away. "You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

Sie gave a little chuckle before speaking again. "Before I came here, when I was five, there was this girl that lived down the street from me." Both Sie and Niall ended up sitting back on Sie's bed. "Her name was Sarah. She was like my best friend. We did everything together. My mutation had already, ya know, like developed or whatever but I didn't have the nightmares. I just saw like a spirit here, a spirit there. I thought that they were my imaginary friends for the longest time." Niall smiled at her naivety. "I was a little girl okay. I barely understood what mutation meant at the time. I just knew that Jean would always get my toys for me if I threw them in a lake with her thoughts."

This time they both smiled at each other. Briefly, on Sie's end before she became serious once more. "Anyway, Sarah and I used to do everything together. All of the other kids thought that I was weird because I had my 'imaginary' friends but not Sarah. If anything, she used to talk to them too even though now I know that she really couldn't. We were like that for two years before everything changed."

"What happened?" Niall could tell that this story held some meaning to it even though he didn't know what it was yet.

"There was an accident down at the lake by our neighborhood. Maybe you'd call it a pond? I don't know. But one day, it was in June. The late part of it because I remember being excited at seeing Storm and Wolverine. They always came over for Fourth of July. Sarah was supposed to come over that day but I didn't want to be bothered so I told my mom to tell her she can't come."

Sie closed her eyes and steadied her breathe. "I was told that she didn't suffer."

"She died?" Niall voice was caught by a held in sob.

Sie thought about that day a lot. She was in her room watching reruns of Arthur when her mom walked in with tears on her face.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" the younger Sie asked. Rogue sat on her bed beside her. She had made sure to put on a pair of long gloves so she wouldn't hurt her daughter when she held her.

"It's about Sarah, honey."

"What is it? I know that I'm not sick but I just didn't feel like playing today. Is she mad at me? I hope she's not mad at me."

Rogue held her daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Sie, Sarah had an accident."

Her daughter looked up at her confused. "Is she okay? I have some Sailor Moon Band-Aids in the bathroom. Do you want me to go get them for her?"

Sie remembered her mother telling her that her best friend drowned and wouldn't be able to play with her anymore. She was hurt and confused because they had promised each other that they were going to grow old together and have ten kittens and five bunnies. She couldn't be dead because who would she play with now?

She finally admitted to herself that Sarah would never come back about a month later. It was that same night that she started to have the nightmares. Sie told Niall all of this.

Sie gave the Irish boy, who had tears rolling down his face, a look over before asking him, "Have you ever seen the movie Schindler's List?"

The question broke Niall out of his little daze. "Yeah, I've seen it like once or twice back home when we were studying the Holocaust. What does tha-" Sie cut him off.

"You know how the entire movie's in black and white but there's that girl with the red coat?" Niall nods his head, still not quite understanding what she's trying to get at. "That's how my dreams have been ever since I acknowledged that she was really dead. All of them are the same. I always see Sarah when I sleep. She's the only one in color while all of the other spirits are in black and white. And she's the only one that talks to me."

"What does she say?" Niall was scared of what Sie would say.

"It's always the same thing," she started. "She asks me to come and play with her and when I tell her that I can't, that she's dead, she starts screaming at me."

The two mutants sat in silence for a few minutes. Niall kept playing with his shirt, thinking of more questions he wanted to asked but too afraid of the answer Sie might give him. Sie, on the other hand, was starring at the Irish boy. Why did I tell him all of that, Sie kept thinking to herself. She only told the Professor and Gram Gram all of that because they were the ones who were helping her.

"Can I tell you something?" Niall asked, breaking Sie out of her thoughts. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that Niall would tell her anyway.

"The reason that I think that your mutation is cool and shit," Sie cringed because she hated when people said that her mutation is "cool" and having just told the Irish boy her story, she hoped he'd stop saying that. "Is because I would get a chance to talk to my mum and dad."

When Niall was seven, his parents died in a car accident. They were coming back home from a friend's party and they had thought that they were sober enough to drive. They ended up hitting a tree which killed them instantly.

Niall was with Rachel, his babysitter, when two officers and a social worker had come knocking at his door. Rachel had answered it thinking it was the Horans but when she saw the three adults, she already knew what had happened. She immediately had burst into tears and Niall had heard her and wondered what was wrong. 

After being told what had happened to his parents and calmed down, he was informed that he would be sent to go live with his brother Greg as soon as he came to bury their parents. Greg was living in Los Angeles studying to become an engineer.

Niall lived in L.A. until Jean and Scott brought him to the mansion. He was excited to leave his brother, not because he didn't love him but because Greg never understood what Niall was going through. The Irish boy had no friends at his highschool because everyone there felt that he was too "urban" for the posh private school life.

That's how he knew about people who put on these masks in front of other people to seem tough but they were really afraid on the inside; he grew up with them. When he got here, he fell in love with the place even though he was scared at first at the thought of being around snobby private school kids. Luckily that was not the case. He was happy when Liam and Armondo sat with him at breakfast. They were what he called "real" teenagers; loud, obnoxious, funny, and adventurous. They were just like him. Then he met Sie, who he could tell had a wall built up around her, he knew that she was just like them underneath it all. So he made it his mission to befriend her and he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"So Harry, how do you like the place so far?" Zayn asked. He was sitting at a table with Armondo, Louis, and Harry. They were at a small diner by the school waiting for Niall to come but he said he was busy talking to Sie the last time Zayn texted him. Harry looked at Louis before smiling at Zayn.

"I love it," he said happily. "I didn't know that the school was so big. I think that I got lost a few times just trying to find the loo. Almost pissed myself." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Well I'm glad that you like it," Zayn said. "I hope Louis here haven't been telling you any lies." 

Louis tried to give the dark haired boy an offended look but ended up failing when Harry giggled at him.

"No, I don't think so. He did tell me how you three became friends though. Is it true that you looked like you died, Ardo?" He directed the last part to Zayn's boyfriend.

"Oh, he told you about that?" Harry nodded. "Well, yeah. I don't know if I looked _dead_ but I'm sure I looked pretty fucked up."

"You looked like a bloody corpse!" Louis exclaimed.

"I thought that it was pretty hot actually," Zayn said. Louis threw him a glance that said _Of course you would_.

Their food and drinks eventually came. The four boys talked and laughed at Louis' and Armondo's antics. Halfway through their meal, Niall, Marisol, and Elle entered the diner. Zayn noticed them first and beckoned them over to were they were sitting. They ordered their meals and continued their discussion of their upcoming training.

"So how was your talk with Sie?" Louis asked Niall with a knowing look.

"Umm, okay I guess," he said. "She didn't kill me or summon the dead so I guess it went pretty well then."

Everyone at the table was looking at Niall waiting for him to tell them what they talked about.

_"She told you about her dreams?"_

_Niall eyes bucked slightly when her heard Marisol's voice in his head. "How...what...I can hear you?" he thought. He looked at Marisol who had a bemused look on her face._

_"I am a telepath, Niall." The blonde could hear her amused tone in his head._

_"Oh. That makes sense. I forgot you can do that. Did you read my thoughts?"_

_"No, I don't do that but I could tell she talked to you about it when I talked to her earlier. You don't have to tell them though, she'd probably get pissed at you if everyone knew."_

_"Oh okay. Thank you."_

"Pixie, Nessa, and Sie went shopping. I think Pixie wanted to get some clothes to train in," Marisol said, quickly changing the focus to her. Everyone then started discussing what they would wear when they became X-Men. It was when Harry was telling Niall that he didn't need any clothes because he can just stay invisible when Zayn asked about Liam.

Elle and Marisol exchanged a look before Elle spoke up. "We don't know and honestly, I don't give a shit either."

Ardo stared at the girl who was basically his little sister. Having grown up with her, he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Why, what happened between you two?" Niall asked.

Marisol could sense that Elle was getting upset just by thinking about it so she spoke instead. "Liam made an offensive comment about drag queens then he called Boy George and David Bowie fags."

Everyone's jaw dropped except Elle and Marisol who were both trying to stay calm. Louis decided to go back and talk to Liam to see what was upsetting him to say that. The rest of the table was still in shock but for Zayn and Armondo, it wore off pretty fast. Harry had asked why he would do that knowing that Liam was gay himself.

"He gets like that sometimes," said Ardo. "I don't know if he talks to his dad anymore but it's really, a self-hate thing he does."

"Like he doesn't like being gay?" Harry asked. "I don't understand that. Everyone here doesn't care about that right?"

Zayn gave him a sad look. "No one here gives two shits about who you like but his father does."

"Even though he doesn't talk to his dad anymore, Liam wants to," stated Marisol. "So sometimes he projects his anger for being who he is because of his dad."

"Which doesn't give him an excuse to be a fucking prick," Elle pointed out. "And of course Louis would worry about him. They both have some weird internal hatred shit that they need to deal with. Their shit is worse than Sie's to be honest."

They ended up leaving shortly afterwards and decided to take Harry and Niall around the town. They went to a few stores buying books and odd clothes because Harry said "Who wouldn't like to play dress up?" They were at the ice cream parlor when Louis texted him saying that he missed him and he wish he was there.

To: Louis  
I wish you were here too. Niall just ate 3 double scoop ice cream cones.  
Sent: 3:12p.m.

From: Louis  
Awww! Send me pics, Curly! Tell Gram Gram that Liam wants to apologize to them.  
Received: 3:16p.m.

Harry replied quickly then hurried up to catch up to his friends who were a few feet ahead of him. He told Marisol what Louis said. He realized that he liked being around his new friends. Zayn and Armondo were in their own little bubble but when they interacted with everyone else, they were hilarious. Niall was also funny and he was the crudest person he ever met while Elle was usually quite but once you started talking about something she liked or enjoyed, she became highly animated and passionate. Then there was Marisol. He had felt an immediate attraction towards her when he had first me and being around her, it steadily grew. She was really smart and she knew how to look at a situation without acting impulsively or rashly. She also had a great sense of humor, personally speaking to him in his head, sending him dirty jokes which caused everyone else to give him weird looks when he would laugh loudly. Harry was in a peculiar situation because he also knew that he had some feelings for Louis too. The Doncaster boy was everything that he wasn't; extremely outgoing, loud, and hilarious. Harry honestly didn't know what to do so he decided that he would talk to Zayn and Ardo later about it.

"We look like the fucking Power Rangers," Louis said. They were all outside waiting for Wolverine and Colossus to show up. Pixie, Nessa, and Sie had returned from the mall that past Saturday carrying several bags full of different colored clothes. Everyone had on a different color and Louis' was yellow. "I'm the yellow Power Ranger. I'd rather have been Kimberly."

"Stop you're whining, Lou."

"Nessa, why do you get to wear blue? I want blue. And why am I wearing leggings while all of the other boys wearing shorts?"

Sie had enough of Louis' whining and told him that if he didn't shut up pretty soon, she'd terrorize him with the dead. He knew that she would so he quickly closed his mouth even though everyone could see that he wanted to say something. The rest of the Junior X-Men started discussing what they thought the training exercise would be. Marisol and Elle were not back to being best friends with Liam again but they were speaking to him and Elle stopped making him have hallucinations about giant clowns. Not long after, Wolverine and Collosus showed up. They walked to the younger group until they were standing directly in front of them. Wolverine had his claws fully extended while Colossus was in his full metallic form.

"You have earned a C," Wolverine barked as he stood in front of his students. "You've barely passed your first lesson." He noticed their worried expressions. "You knew that your were going to face a challenge, a task, and instead of trying to figure out a strategy, you instead decided to bicker like the Mean Girls. Yes, I have watched that movie. Remix, your mother made me watch it, don't laugh. Now, you're lucky Colossus has a heart because I honestly would've just let you stand out here all day and go get a drink or two. I do have more important things to do than babysit a bunch of Power Rangers. Like seriously, why are you dressed like that?"

"See I told you we looked like Power Rangers!." Louis threw a smug look at Pixie. She merely turned her back on him and faced her teachers.

"Sir, I decided that being Junior X-Men, we needed some type of uniform. You guys have yours. We needed ours. So I'm sorry if you don't like them but I do think we look pretty nice plus they're made for us to move around and train in."

Both Colossus and his partner looked at her with inquisitive looks. She was afraid that she pushed her boundaries until Colossus gave her a nod of approval.

"Very well then," said the metallic man. "You're first exercise will consist of all of you working together to defeat us." The Junior X-Men gaped at Colossus. They were previously excited about their training but soon became nervous because they knew that they couldn't defeat both Wolverine and Colossus. "Don't worry, this is just to see where you are at. You all will be on the offensive while we'll defend ourselves. No one should get hurt."

"They lied to us," Nessa said. "I swear I broke a rib or two."

Nessa, Pixie, Marisol, Sie, and Elle were hanging out in Pixie's room. Their first lesson ended a few hours before but they were still feeling the aftereffects of their meeting. The boys had wanted to play football to try and prove that they weren't sore and tired but really they were doing the same thing in Zayn's room. The girls weren't afraid to admit that they felt like shit. Their first lesson was excruciating. Instead of everyone working together to beat Colossus and Wolverine, they all tried to singlehandedly defeat them which proved futile.

Their teachers weren't happy at all. By the end of the exercise, even the Russian mutant wanted to get a drink or two. That was the only good thing that came out of that fiasco for Logan. Wolverine had Armondo stay behind for a little while to tell him that they were going to have training every morning starting the next day until Wolverine has seen some improvement in the young mutants battle tactics and leadership skills.

During the next few days, everyone had their individual lessons scheduled. Only Armondo, Harry, Sie, Marisol, and Louis had theirs everyday while everyone else had lessons three or four days a week. Armondo and Sie weren't happy with their arrangements, each for different reasons. Sie was trying to keep her patience while she was working with her mother but by Friday, everything came to a boiling point.

"Fuck this! I'm done with this shit!" Sie yelled. Rogue had watched her daughter storm off and head to the door of the training room before her mind caught up with her and she grabbed Sie's arm.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked calmly. Sie pulled her arm out of her mom's hold and just glared at her. "I hope that you weren't planning on leaving before we were finished here."

"Look we don't have to do this shit. I know I'm not the only one pleased with this arrangement," Ghost growled.

"Oh? And what does that mean?"

"Stop with the act, _mother_. We both know that you don't want to teach me."

"And why would you think that?" Sie was getting more frustrated as this conversation progressed.

"You don't want me!" She screamed. Sie's eyes were turning white and the shadows at the edge of the room were closing in on her. "You never wanted me!"

Rogue gave her an inquisitive glance, not bothered by the dead that was slowly forming a circle around them. She walked up to Ghost and touched her with an ungloved hand, causing her daughter to relinquish her hold on the spirits around them. Rogue kept up her grip until Ghost almost fainted. She held her daughter when she fell into her arms. Sie was falling in and out of consciousness.

"That's a lie, Sie." Rogue eyes watered up. "I have always wanted you. Still do. I thought that you wanted space 'cause I know you always resented me about Sarah, so I gave it to you."

Rouge decided long ago to slowly ease her way out from interfering in her daughter's life. After Gambit and her decided that it would be best for them to live in the X Mansion so Sie could get some help from the professor, she noticed that Sie had started resenting her. 

"You can't blame for trying to do what I thought that you wanted and you can't blame me what happened to Sarah. If I could change some of the things I've done- or haven't done- then I would but I don't regret my overall actions because you turned out to be a wonderful student, mutant, and daughter."

She didn't want to be one of those overbearing mothers who forced their child to behave a certain way so she stopped worrying about her. Well, at least to Ghost's face. Rogue still loved her daughter but she just didn't know what to do when her powers fully manifested when she was younger and since she stopped always being around her, she found it hard to try and reconnect when she was older.

Storm and Jean both tried to help her but it was no use. At least when Sie was younger and Storm would talk to her, she'd tell her to tell Rogue that she loved her. That became infrequent as she got older and now, she'd barely want to be in the same room with her mom.

" I know that I'm not like Storm. I've never been the good kind of mother that I could've been but I still love you. I do love you. Even if you don't believe me."

"How was your lesson today, babe?" Zayn asked his boyfriend. He had just finished his training with Jean and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Ardo. The other boy rolled over and groaned into his pillow. "It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea. Today after my usual five mile run, he used me as a fucking punching bag."

"Are you serious?"

"He said that he wanted for me to increase how fast I heal."

"Did it work, love?"

"Yeah, I guess, it took like thirty cuts and stabs for me to actually heal faster."

"Well I'm sorry." Oracle took off his jacket, toed off his boots, and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"How was your day with Jean?" Remix asked him. He wanted to change the subject because even though he loved and respected Wolverine, he didn't really like working with him.

"It was okay. I'm getting better at lifting shit heavier than 200 kilos for more than five minutes, so that's great."

Remix congratulated his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck. "Let me make your day better, babe." Remix nodded his head, already feeling himself get hard. Zayn kneeled down in front of his boyfriend and quickly undid the drawstring on his track pants. He saw Ardo's erection tenting his underwear and gave it a quick peck through the material. 

Armondo groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Even though they were trying to take their relationship slow and not have full blown sex yet, it wasn't like he hadn't had some type of sex in a while. On the contrary, he had a blowjob from Zayn the previous night and returned the favor while fingering him in the shower earlier that morning until Liam accidentally walked in on them but it was the fact that he had a horrible training exercise and his body was sore and Zayn was giving him the perfect release.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt the Bradford boy take him all the way in his mouth. Remix didn't notice that Oracle had removed his boxer briefs and was already sucking on him until then. He stared in awe as Zayn had his eyes closed, softly humming as he was bobbing his head up and down his dick.

"Babe...you feel so great," Armondo groaned out in pleasure. Zayn took him all the way down again. Ardo could feel his throat muscles relax around him. Not many people could deep throat him. He wasn't like super Mandingo huge but he was still pretty big. Like pornstar big. Which he believed did come from his African roots on his mother's side. "I'm getting close babe. God, you're doing a fucking great job."

Zayn picked up his pace, quickly turning his boyfriend into a sputtering mess. He loved having a dick in his mouth. Probably even more than eating a girl out and he loved it even more due to the fact that it's his lover's dick. He could do it all day but he knew that his jaw would start aching and they had important stuff they had to do. He took him all the way down his throat again.

"Oh god...fuck...I'm coming, babe." Zayn just kept his mouth on him, twirling his tongue around the bottom of his shaft. He then felt hot liquid shoot down his throat. Oracle swallowed all of Remix's cum before pulling off of him with a loud pop.

After a minute or so, Ardo opened his eyes and stared at his boy. "God, babe, that was fantastic." He kissed him and tasted himself on Zayn's tongue.

"That was for you babe. You can get me back later." Zayn gave Armondo a knowing look.

"How did you know that I was going to return the offer?" Both boys were cuddling on Ardo's bed with Zayn being the little spoon.

"You do know that I'm psychic, right?" They both laughed. 

"Oh god!"

"What?" Zayn started to panic, thinking that he did something wrong.

"Do you think that the Professor watches us when we have sex?" Zayn stared at him before laughing.

"Why would you say that? I don't want to think about that shit. That's it. I'm no longer having sex anymore," he joked. Ardo looked offended.

"No no no. You can't do that to me. Whatever that's fine. I'll just go hook up with Li again. I'm sure he misses my dick." This time it was Zayn who had an offended expression on his face. "I'm joking love."

"Fine, you can go to Li, I'll just get Niall then."

"He does have a cute butt."

"Have you been checking him out?"

"Someone is jealous." Zayn didn't look happy so Armondo added, "I did hang out with him and Li the first day he was here. You know, before we got together. I have not checked him out since."

"Good."

"Besides, I'm sure Sie has already claimed him so he's out the picture which just leaves me with you unfortunately."

Zayn elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Dick."

"Says the guy who just had mine in his mouth."

Louis stormed into their room with Marisol and Liam causing the two boys to jump up really quickly.

"Lou, man. What the fuck?" Zayn yelled. Its not like they were doing anything sexual but he still wanted to relax and maybe take a quick nap with Remix. 

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I didn't know that you'd be here."

Liam looked at the couple with an apologetic shrug. "I tried to tell him that you'd be here but you know Lou." Armondo saw that Liam had a pained expression underneath his eyes. He decided that he would talk to him later about it.

"It's actually perfect that you're both here though. I need help." The other four all rolled their eyes at Louis who always needed someone's"help."

"Ugh, okay, what's up Lou?" Remix didn't want them there but he was curious as to why Louis had barged in there with Gram Gram and Kit in tow. Louis sat on the bed ignoring the two boys who shot him a hateful look. Marisol and Liam both took seats at Ardo's desk.

"Well you know that I have training with Gambit everyday." Everyone nodded their heads even though they were still waiting for him to continue. "My problem is that we don't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Gram Gram asked.

"Exactly what I said. We do nothing. The first week all he did was try to teach me poker. Then it was play some video games. Now he doesn't even show up half the time and the other half he's drunk and offers me shit to drink."

Liam was baffled. Since the time he has known Louis, the older boy had always complained about training and was probably the laziest out of everyone in their group. "What's the problem with that? I thought that you'd want that."

"I'm not learning anything!" Louis groaned in frustration. "How am I supposed to become a superhero and save the world if I'm not learning anything other than a Full House and how to make Bloody Marys? My good looks and great charm can only take me so far."

"Have you tried to talk him? You know, like asked him if you were going to actually do something," Gram Gram stated. Louis snorted.

"Do you really think I'm that such a lazy bastard? Of course I've talked to him about it."

"What did you say?" Ardo asked.

"I just asked him when we'll do some physical training."

"Maybe he is waiting for you to _tell_ him to actually teach you," Zayn told him. "Like that could be what your first lesson really is. All of the teachers know how much you hate work so maybe they want to see you take some initiative. Leadership skills or something like that."

Louis stared at the floor contemplating what everyone had said especially Zayn's last comment.

"Oh my god! I know what I have to do." Sylph stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room. He ran to the door and left but not before he turned around and faced Gram Gram. "And you, bugger off. Harry's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You have made it to Checkpoint 3. Chapter 4 will commence.


	4. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things to learn at the mutant academy. Things from learning how to use your abilities to learning how to love yourself and others. Some students excel in their lessons while others struggle with their emotions. In all, they will all learn something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my awesomest friends, my sisters. Wouldn't have been able to do it without them.

As the weather was letting up, slowly becoming a nice warm environment, the Junior X-Men had to train more. Not that anyone was complaining. Nessa's lessons with Iceman had started to increase until she was with him six days out of the week, only getting Saturday day off to relax. Which wasn't really all that relaxing, because Storm had started giving everyone homework to do. So if you weren't doing physical training with your instructor, you were busy doing tactical assignments, setting up battle plans and writing essays on _The Ramifications of Team Unity and How Unity is Properly Acquired_.

Iceman had started off testing the strength and focus of Nymph's tremors and as their lessons went on, he began instructing her on how to use her affinity for plant life in battle. She wasn't capable of producing vines and toxins like Poison Ivy (who may be fictional but was Nessa's idol) but she was learning how to manipulate it where she could, cause roots of trees to attack and defend if necessary. She also found out that she could cause a plant to develop or die even though she hated the thought of killing one of her babies, as she liked to call them.

Another mutant who was getting substantially stronger was Elle. Kitty had finally taught Apparition to produce an illusion so powerful that Kitty wasn't able to walk through anything or at least she thought that she couldn't which was a huge feat for her. Elle was still struggling on how to focus with making an illusion and being able to fire hex bolts at the same time.

"I just can't do it." Apparition was getting fed up with her last few lessons which consisted of Kitty working with her on her hex bolts. 

The previous lesson, Elle had asked about her mutation and why.she could fire hex bolts when her main ability was illusions. Kitty had wanted to tell her about her parents but Storm had said that she would be the one to tell her when the time was right so she was forced to say that some mutations are random. Which wasn't a complete lie, but in Appartion's case it was.

Elle always knew that Storm wasn't her real mother; she knew that since she was five and wondered why her hair wasn't white like Ardo's. It didn't mean that she stopped calling her mom and treating her like one but she always wondered who her real parents were. She knew that she could easily ask Jean or the Professor about it, but for some reason she still wanted Storm to be the one to tell her .

"Are you really just going to give up and quit?" Kitty gave her a stern look but Elle wasn't impressed by it.

"I'm not giving up, I just know when to admit that something is a lost cause."

"Please, don't humor me."

Elle folded her arms across her chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you giving up and saying it's a lost cause means that teaching you is one also. Now, I don't believe that's true, but if you do then you can happily leave."

Elle was in shock. Everyone knew that Kitty was one of the nicer teachers, even though Elle knew that she was secretly a baddass from all of the sparring they had done together, but no one had seen her get this upset before.

"I already taught you how to manipulate your illusions based on your opponent and your fighting skills are up there with Logan's now. So if you don't want to train your other abilities, then that’s fine.” Kitty shrugged her shoulders going for a carelessness expression. She saw that Elle didn't seem too put off by it so she stared at her, eyes set with a hard glare. “Just know that if you're in the thick of battle and your friends need you and you can't help, there is only one person to blame."

Kitty grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink from it and turned her back on her student. She knew that she was testing the younger mutant's attitude, but it had to be done. She loved working with the multicoloured haired mutant, she saw herself when she worked with her. But she knew that Apparition wouldn't live up to her full potential if she didn't train more and that giving up now would leave her unprepared in battle.

Elle was having such conflicting thoughts. She wanted to stand her ground and leave but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint Kitty or Storm if she did. She didn't even want Kitty to be upset with her, but she knew that the older X-Man was only frustrated with Elle's frustration.

The next thing that Kitty knew, she was in an abandoned warehouse that looks to have been built in the late 19th century. She immediately grew wary because the last thing that she knew was that she was in one of the exercise rooms with Elle. She soon caught on that it was an illusion but she had never been put into one without knowing about it first.

Now, she was in a warehouse and she didn't know what to expect. Kitty thought about telling Apparition to cut it out but she was happy that the girl stayed and was willing to work with her. The older mutant immediately took in her surroundings and was preparing herself for the unexpected. That was one of Kitty's favorite things, surprises, especially when fights were concerned.

She felt something hit her back and she fell hard onto to the wooden floor. She quickly stood back up and saw Elle flying at her, ready to kick her. She stood there and waited until the last second and shifted so Apparition would just fly right through her. As soon as that happened, she grabbed one of her legs and turned her around, swinging her towards the floor. At the last second, a wooden beam came from underneath the floor and hit Kitty, causing her to loosen her grip on her target and let her get away.

Elle took off, flying down a long corridor with Kitty right on her tail. Kitty tried to walk through the door that had randomly appeared between her and Elle but she ended up bumping into it. Apparition augmented her illusion to give her teacher a disadvantage. Kitty knew that she wouldn't be able to use her mutation here, but she still had better fighting skills than her pupil. 

The two mutants were fighting as soon as Kitty entered the room. She had to dodge random objects that Elle kept throwing at her because her mutation was useless at that point. Kitty threw a swift jab at Elle, forcing her into a corner. Elle quickly recovered and sent a high kick towards her teacher. Kitty was expecting it, knowing that her pupil was fond of kick boxing, so she dodge the kick and performed a roundhouse kick aiming at Elle's midsection. 

Apparition was prepared for a counterattack so she quickly summoned a chair that ended tripping Kitty. She jumped over the fallen chair and punched Kitty in the midsection. 

"Fuck," Kitty grunted. She hurriedly stood back up and did two back flips to place some distance between her and Elle. She knew that Elle was a great fighter, having been trained in Muay Thai, karate, and T'ai Chi by Storm and Wolverine since she was little but seeing her in a frustrated state she was excited at a _real_ fight between the two. Since her ability to phase between objects was rendered useless, she had to rely on her superior fighting skills.

"No holds barred?" She asked Elle. The illusionist just smirked at her. That was all Kitty needed.

She ran towards Elle causing the younger of the two to slightly turn right, ready to take the hit on her left side but at the last second, Kitty pirouetted using her right foot to turn from and kicked her with her left leg, connecting with Elle's upper right side.

Kitty ended up getting the upper hand on Elle when she got her down on the floor and pinned her with a foot to her throat. Kitty wasn't pressing hard enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her from moving if she did want to attack Kitty. 

Elle raised her hand to block a kick that Kitty was aiming at her but the next thing she knew, she felt pressure leave her neck and her teacher was on the floor across the room.

"Shit." Elle quickly rid both of their minds of the illusion and ran towards Kitty hoping she wasn't hurt or dead.

"Well it's about time you got it right." Kitty sat up and grinned at Elle who was too busy looking at the singed hole in Kitty's jacket. 

"That's why we wear Kevlar," she said after following Elle's gaze. "Usually I don't need it but it's a good thing I wore it or I might have had a huge burn on my stomach."

After that lesson, Elle continued learning to develop and control her bolts. Whether to stun, injure, defend, or kill, she would be able to do so in and out of an illusion.

Liam was busy wandering around the school that night. He was having trouble sleeping lately and it had nothing to do with his training. Actually, that was the only thing that kept him sane most of the time.

During his first lesson, he immediately fell in love with Beast. The blue furred X-Men was exactly like him, except Kit wasn't as animalistic as Beast.

Beast had let Liam help him with some of the training programs which was something he rarely let anyone do. They bonded over that, their selfishness over their toys.

Now, he was done training with Beast for the week because Hank had a conference that he had to attend with some world leaders in the U.N. about various suspected mutant attacks in their countries. He wanted to hang out with the rest of his friends but he was currently on bad terms with Elle again, which meant that he was sort of on bad terms with everyone else. Except Louis. 

Louis was the only one who really understood what was going on with Liam. He knew that Kit hadn't meant any harm when he said that "the L-Word was just a dumb show full of dykes." Even though it wasn't any excuse, that's what his father always said whenever he saw something concerning the show. No one really got that he was projecting his issues and that he was trying to change who he was. 

On a good day, the Wolverhampton boy only hated himself and not the rest of the "fag" community. He could never hate his friends here even though he wish he could. He just wanted to be perfect in his dad's eyes so maybe one day he could go back home and visit. He was realistic in that he knew that he his father would never accept him even if he wasn't gay. He was a mutant and that was just as bad as being a fairy to his dad.

On top of his problems with his family life and his sexuality, he was also having problems with his family life at the X School too. It was funny when he thought about it. There he was, trying not to be gay but at the same time, he was in love with two of his best friends who were dating each other.

Zayn and Ardo's relationship had just started to get more physical even though they had had sex with each other many times before they got together. They wanted to do the dating thing properly because they've only dated a few people before. Liam's room was right next to Zayn's and that's where the two boys usually slept because Armondo's room was by Louis' and he wouldn't given them the privacy they wanted.

That didn't mean that they were considerate of Liam's privacy or sanity for that matter. Because of his super human abilities, he was always able to hear every grunt, moan, thrust, and pant that have recently begun in the room next door. Sometimes, he wish that he wasn't "special" almost as much as he wished he wasn't gay.

Kit heard some rustling a few feet away from him and he became defensive. Then he focused some more and he could hear three people laughing and he was able to discern who they were, Niall, Pixie, and Harry. He thought about quickly running away but decided at the last minute not to.

"Sup, Li." Niall was always full of energy. His training lessons with Cyclops never put him in a bad mood even when he failed a few exercises or was tired from exercising.

"Hey guys." Liam really didn't want to be bothered which was why he went outside by his self but he knew that it'd be rather difficult to get rid of his friends without sounding rude. "What were you laughing at?"

"Pixie here was telling us of the time when she told Louis about her girlfriends," Harry said. Liam looked at him and noticed that he had a few cuts and scrapes along his face and arms. His training with Storm must be pretty intense he thought.

"You remember Li," Pixie started. "I think we were all in our common room and Louis saw me cuddle next to Elle and Elizabeth and he was pissed. He thought that because he gave me head a few times, that we were going to be a couple."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Niall asked. All four of them sat down on the ground behind the school.

"She was student here. Left like a year and a half ago. She comes to visit me and Elle sometime."

Liam remembered Elizabeth. She was a brunette who had an affinity for automotives and was usually seen with a sucker in her mouth. She was pretty in a _I may be a bookworm but I don't have to try hard to look good_ type of way. Every guy and girl had wanted to get into her pants and she only wanted Pixie and Elle in the end. He knew that it should be weird with three people in a relationship but they made it work and since it was an open one at that, they had no worries about the whole "cheating" thing.

"Li?" Harry startled Liam out from his thoughts. He blushed when he noticed everyone looking at him. "Pixie and Niall were going to go for a walk and wanted to know if you were going to go with."

"Oh. Umm, no I'll just stay here for a moment, I guess." Both Pixie and Phantom left while Rain stayed behind with Kit. "You could've went with them, Harry."

"Oh no that's fine. I'd rather stay here." Harry looked over at Liam. "Unless you don't want me to then I-"

"No, you can stay." They sat in a comfortable silence, both watching their two other friends wrestle on the grass.

"Having a bad day?" Liam could lie to Harry but he had a feeling that the younger boy would tell that he was so he just told him the truth.

"Kind of. Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to, you know? We could just continue sitting here in silence, I don't care."

Liam stopped him from rambling anymore. "You know that you ramble a lot?"

Harry wasn't even embarrassed, giving Liam a dimpled grin. "Yeah, I've been told that a few times. So do you want to talk about it. I know we're not the closest of friends but maybe I could be some help, mate."

"I'm so Americanized that I rarely use mate anymore." Both boys laughed. "It's nothing really bad. I just get stuck in my head sometimes."

"Why don't you have Marisol help you out then?"

"That's a no go on that one. She doesn't really like me at the moment."

"That's a lie. Everyone like you." Harry shoulder bumped him.

"No, it's true. You'd think with me basically having a supercomputer as a brain, that I'd learn to think before I speak but apparently it's not possible."

"Did you say something homophobic again?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah. I don't try to be offensive but thirteen years of living with it must've stuck to me somehow."

"Do you really think that being gay is a bad thing?"

"My dad doesn't-"

"I'm asking about you, Li. Do _you_ think that being gay is a bad thing to be?"

Liam thought it over while thinking of everything his father had said about homosexuality while he was growing up. He shook his head to get rid of his father's words an quickly said, "No!"

"Well there you go." Harry beamed at him. "You don't have to live in your father's footsteps, mate. It may not be my place to say but I think that your dad is a bloody wanker. See, you're smiling now. You can't help who you like. It is what it is."

"Yeah but that's another one of my problems," Kit muttered. He hoped Harry didn't hear him but he was wrong.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm kind of in love with two of my best friends."

"Well that's great. You should tell them."

"Can't do that Harry."

Harry looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because they're both in a relationship." Liam stared at the ground, not wanting to look at Harry. "With each other."

Harry had to take a few minutes to process it and when he did, he let out a long, "Oh."

"Yeah." Liam blushed from feeling Harry's eyes bore in to him. "It's a right mess."

"You should just tell them." Liam hurriedly turned his head to look at Harry. He was shocked. Didn't he know what he was basically suggesting, he thought.

"I'm not going to do that. There's just so many things that can wrong with me doing that."

Harry looked at him as if to say 'like what?' Kit took a deep breathe.

"Let's say that I do tell them. Or just one of them at the moment right. More than likely, whoever I tell, will say that they don't feel the same and then it's going to forever be awkward around them. Or worse, they end of leaving the other person because they do feel the same about me but not about who they're dating so they want to date me and their ex hates me."

"I thought that I rambled." Liam shot Harry an incredulous glance. "But in all seriousness, I don't think it'd be that bad. You're friendship with them was already like that so it won't be too much of a big change if they go through with it and if not, it's not the end of the world, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, enough about me, what's going on between you, Lou, and Marisol?"

"I have been wondering when you would come and talk to me." Storm said glancing at her son as he entered the classroom.

"I swear you might have some psychic abilities." Remix took a seat by his mother's desk. He was dressed in his black and purple Junior X-Men training clothes having just come from a session with Wolverine. "You always seem to know what's going on at this school more that most of the other teachers."

"Its called mother's intuition. And I happen to be considered a goddess, back home so I'm sure that has something to do with it." Storm smirked at her son before going back to grading her students essays. 

"Speaking of, when are we going back to Wakanda? I want to see some of my cousins again and maybe Zayn could come, too."

"I like how you brought him up indirectly." Remix blushed. "Again, you forget that I am your mother."

"How...how did you..."

"Son, I knew before you did." She gave him a knowing look that confused him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to say the whole cliché 'I knew since you were little' but I had a feeling that you liked him more than a friend or fuck buddy as your generation likes to eloquently put it."

"Mom, please don't ever say that again," Armondo groaned. Storm chuckled as she put her graded essays in a drawer. She faced him to give him her undivided attention.

"I can say whatever I like. Plus, I had a nice chat with Zayn a few months back about you two."

"You talked to him about us? That's like some sort of betrayal!"

"Your sounding like Sylph now. And the talk we had consisted of him wanting to know how to go about making you his boyfriend in which I am assuming my advice worked."

"Please tell me that you two still don't have discussions about me?" This time Storm gave a hearty laugh, oblivious to her son's pout.

"They were never about _you_ but about you two and your relationship. But he does come to me sometimes to ask me about what I think you'd enjoy for dates or gifts. I've convinced him to talk to either Elle or Marisol about such things because I know how you feel about my interfering."

"Well thanks...I guess."

"You have something else to say concerning your relationship?"

Armondo fidgeted in his seat. He opened his mouth a few times but couldn't say what he wanted to say.

"You can say it. Don't be afraid. You know that I won't judge you."

"Okay. Well. Umm. I think that I may have strong feelings for Liam and I think that I may want to date both of them but I'm afraid that it may be weird or that Zayn will dump me if I bring it up," he blurted out. Storm stared at him. "Is it weird? Like does that mean I don't love Zayn like I should? Please say something."

"I was letting you get all of that out. I'm not the expert on polyamorous relationships- I know you think I know everything- but from what I do know about your group of friends, it basically seems like that's what you guys had to begin with even if no one put that label on it."

"So what you're saying is that..."

"I don't think that Zayn would react negatively to the suggestion, he may feel the same way but you won't know unless you talk to him."

"Do you know something that I don't know? Did he say something about it to you?"

"No. This is just some free advice I'm giving you. I really don't know how he would feel about it or how he feels about Liam in that way but I do know that he's an understanding boy for the most part. You just have to approach the subject correctly."

"I guess you're right. I'll just talk to him then."

"I'm right about a lot of things, Ardo. Now I want to talk to you about your training." Remix's face paled. "It's nothing bad. Actually, Wolverine is very proud of you and said that you are learning well."

"I do have a great teacher since birth to thank for."

"Oh hush it." Storm's tone was appreciative even though she tried to admonish him. 

"So does that mean that I won't have to train everyday then?"

"That's up to Logan but I'm pretty sure he will still make you train daily. From our talks, I think he enjoys it more than you."

"Obviously," Remix pouted. "I do want to ask you about something he told me a few days ago."

"Is it about your Class levels?" Remix nodded. "I figured. I wanted to wait until later in your training to tell all of you but Wolverine thought it would be best to inform you sooner."

"So what does the Class level mean? Wolverine never explains stuff that well."

"A mutant's Class describes how powerful that mutant it. Next week after my group training exercise, I will have all of you tested by Hank to see what Class you guys are in that we we can determine the next level of training to put you in."

"Oh okay."

"Hank developed the technology after the Sentinel program that was fortunately before your time."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What Class are you?"

"I'm an Omega level mutant. That's the highest level you can be at."

"Who else is an Omega?"

"Jean and Bobby."

"Really?"

"Yes. Being an Omega doesn't mean that we can easily defeat everyone though. We're Omegas because we're very elemental I believe."

"Will I be an Omega?"

"That I can't say. However Class Four mutants are just as powerful as Omega level ones. Magneto is a Class Four which is why it's been very hard to defeat him."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll tell everyone about it then." He stood up. "Its been great talking to you, mom."

"Likewise son. Tell Elle that the kitten she gave me for Mother's Day is evil."

They both laughed before Remix said that he would. He was almost out of the room before Storm stopped him.

"By the way, none of the teachers watch you guys have sex. We're not perverts. Plus we're too busy having our own fun to always watch over all of you." Armondo blushed as he hurriedly left the room; his mother's laughter following him down the hall.

"Can you please explain to me why you didn't kill him?" Magneto was pacing around in his study arguing with his daughter the Scarlet Witch.

"Well it's more fun to watch them beg for their lives, father. Not everyone has a bloodlust like yourself."

"Well my granddaughter does."

"Which one," Scarlet Witch smirked.

"The only one that counts, Illusion . Don't try and change the subject either. I'm pissed that you didn't kill the governor when I told you to do so."

"It's better this way. Now we can question him and learn more about him so Mystique can impersonate him better."

"Whatever. Next time I tell you I want a person dead, I'd prefer if you do as your told."

"Yes father." Scarlet With crossed her arms and glared at her father. "Now I have a question for you." Magneto grunted as he took a seat across from her signalling her to speak. "The mutant at Charles' school, who is it and why are they there?"

Magneto smiled at his daughter. "I cannot say." Scarlet Witch started to get irritated. "You know why. Charles could easily read your mind and if he did, then the whole operation would fail."

"But can't he read the kid's mind too?"

"Ah you see, I had a special plate implanted in their skull to keep him out."

"When will my other daughter be allowed to come and live with us?"

"We'll have to wait."

"Wait for what? It's already been nineteen years. I shouldn't have let you send her to Charles."

"It's an experiment. The bond between Elle and her twin is getting stronger and one day, hopefully soon, she will realize that she has a twin and come and find her. Then we will have someone with nineteen years of knowledge of Xavier's place and we'd know everything they do."

"You do know that the probability of that happening is about one in six million? I don't think that she would just waltz right in here and just betray her friends."

"Please don't doubt me. It's not good for your complexion. That's why I sent that other mutant to that school to make sure she does double cross them."

"You're getting better, Marisol."

Marisol nodded her head at Colossus. "I think I'm getting the hang of the multiple emotions."

"You are. Now I want you to work on something else. You know how to make a person feel a strong emotion- heck, you even got me to become angry, which never happens- but now I want you to work on making someone feel strongly about something specific."

"I'm not sure that I understand what you mean by that.” Mari looked at him confusedly. “Make someone feel strongly about something?"

"Yeah. I want you to learn how to control a person's mind by using their emotions. Steer them with intense feelings. Almost like Inception."

Marisol had left her session feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement. She always knew that she could influence a person by manipulating their emotions but now she learned that she can actually control people. Maybe she could make people make themselves happy instead of always depending on her so much.

She walked around, thinking about Inception and Leonardo Dicaprio and ended up sitting at a table in one of the smaller courtyards. It was nearly hidden, surrounded by trees and near the back of the school. Remix and her usually went there to talk about some of their personal problems since they were close after they found out that they were semi-related.

Marisol's father was Black Panther who used to be married to Storm but they split up before they had children. Her father ended up dating Misty Knight who was a private detective in Harlem. They met through Jean Grey. Misty left the Black Panther with her a few months after she gave birth to Marisol. Storm had Armondo with a teacher she had met in Florida. She was on a mission trying to locate where the Hellfire Club was keeping Forge down there after kidnapping him. When Ardo and Marisol learned about that, they decided that they were basically siblings and became closer because of it. She was just thinking about her father when she heard someone approaching.

"Hi Zee." she greeted the young mutant walking towards her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey Mari. I'd figured you were out here." he said, sitting next to her on the bench.

"How? Actually, how do you know about this place?" she asked. This was her and her brother’s place. She didn’t even tell Zayn about it when they were together.

"You forgot who I'm dating." Mari smiled at his quip. "When I didn't see you in our common room, I thought that you'd be here."

"You sure you didn't just use your powers and find me?" she asked, knowing Zayn was trying to be cool.

"I might have.” Zayn said, looking at her bashfully. “I remembered Ardo telling me that you'd go out here when you have a lot on your mind. He was going to come and talk to you but I decided to go instead."

"Why?" Marisol paused. "Wait, that sounded rude, I’m sorry. But why did you come?"

"Well we are friends.” he said like it was obvious. “And I wanted to make sure you didn't feel weird about me and Ardo with us being exes and you two being siblings."

"Zayn, it's been what? Two months?" Zayn nodded. "If I had a problem with you two dating, I would have been said something by now."

"But it's not weird for you?" he asked again, giving off that weird feeling he had in the last months of their relationship.

"You’re gonna make it weird if you keep pushing,” she said getting up and moving away from the bench. “The whole thing about us having dated doesn't mean I hold some sort of unrequited feelings for you. I'm happy for my brother and you. Besides, we did have that talk about how two psychics just shouldn't date."

"So you regret dating me?" he asked, most of what she said seeming to fly over his head. Marisol could sense Oracle quickly getting sad from the thought of her regretting their relationship.

"Of course I don't. We had so much fun together.” she responded, coming back to the bench to mess up his hair. “I mean nothing really changed between us except that we don't have sex or fool around anymore. I was happy with you." 

Zayn wrapped his arm around his fellow psychic. "I was happy with you, too."

"But you're happier now." she said, laying down.

"What about you?" Oracle asked.

"I'm happy, too." she responded with a blank face.

They laid on the bench top in silence enjoying the cool summer breeze that was whirling around them.

"How's the situation with Harry going?" Zayn asked out of nowhere. She could try to act like she didn’t hear him, but you can’t fool psychics. 

"Well he kissed me two days ago." she said at the sky, not looking at him when he looked at her.

Zayn hummed and thought about what happened two days ago. It was a Wednesday and he remembered him, Niall, Pixie, and Nessa having a Mario Kart tournament. They invited everyone else, but they were busy. Harry and Louis had snuck out and went to the city.

"That was the day he hung out with Louis." Zayn said with a slight frown. 

“Yeah.” she responded, even though it wasn't a question. "We were texting the entire day and when he got back, he came to my room and kissed me goodnight." she finished, blushing harder. She tried to turn away but Zayn still noticed the red across her cheeks.

"Aww, you sound like a teenager." Zayn teased

"Shut up” she said as he laughed. “You know you were the same way two months ago."

This time it was Zayn who blushed. "You're right. Sorry."

"It's okay. How about we change the subject. How're your lessons going?" she asked sitting up.

"They're fine. Jean has me trying to focus on my visions. Found out that I can actually tell what's exactly going to happen.” He noticed her confused look so he decided to explain it more.“Like, there's one thing in the real vision that tells me which one is the real future." Marisol was still having trouble understanding what Zayn was trying to say. He was never the best one at explanations.

"Like, if I have several visions about a fight going to happen in the kitchen, the right fruit will be in the fruit bowl.” he said sitting up and cupping his large hands into an imaginary bowl. “I don't think I'm great at explaining it."

"I think I get it. So the bowl has different fruit in the visions and the one that has the right fruit in it in real life, the future you saw with that fruit in it is going to happen?"

"Yeah. It's really hard because I have to now focus harder on every detail plus the outcome can still change because we still have free will."

"Sounds fun," Marisol giggled. Zayn slightly shoved her.

"How's yours? I still don't understand why they paired you up with Colossus."

"At first, I didn't either but a few days in, I understood why. He's really hard to manipulate because of his mutation and Storm and Cyclops know that I would have to face off against mutants whose mutation makes it hard for me to manipulate."

"Oh, hadn't thought about thought about that." Zayn said looking down at the grass.

"But now he wants me to learn how to control a person's mind using their emotions."

"Now that sounds like fun."

"Yeah but I don't like thinking about doing it. It's just that everyone comes to me as if I'm a therapist Zee,” she said in an exasperated voice that surprised Zayn. “And I still have to deal with my own feelings on top of that. The thought of controlling someone is scaring me because I haven’t figured how to detach yet. I care too damn much and feel what everyone else feels. That takes a toll on me."

Marisol learned the hard way one day when Elle had officialy found out that Storm wasn't her real mom. It happened just around the time that Liam just got there and Sie was doing worse as the anniversary of Sarah's death was coming up, so there were a lot of negative emotions going on in the school. She spent many days "fixing" everyone but not without some repercussions. 

Marisol ended up having hallucinations and she cried most nights. No one knew about it because she felt that she had to be the "calm" one in the group. Her friends couldn’t find her for a week, after Storm and Rogue found her they had to talk her back.

They told everyone else that she wasn't feeling well and that they shouldn't always ask her to make themselves feel better. After that, she didn't have to play "therapist" all of the time. She still helped Sie out as it did benefit her too, or so the Professor had told her.

"Pixie told us we had to make ourselves feel better, too." Zayn held onto his best friend and they gazed at the stars.

"So guys, I think that I have found my soulmate." Nessa quickly sat down on Pixie's bed. Niall, Pixie, Elle, and Liam were all hanging out in the shapeshifter's room.

"What are you talking about?" Pixie asked. " I thought that I was your soulmate."

"Shut up Pix. I'm being serious." Nessa responded with a smile.

"Who is it?" Liam asked. Niall and Elle were busy fighting over a bag of Takis. Elle introduced them to him a few days back and now he was addicted to them.

"It's Bobby." Nessa tried to say as quietly as possible.

That made all of them turn their heads at her. No one spoke, too shocked to say anything. But Niall still picked the bag of takis off the floor, followed by swift kick from Elle. 

"I know. He's a teacher and whatever but he's just so perfect."

Finally, Elle had broken out of her stupor to speak. "You really like him or you like his butt?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Nessa ask, becoming frustrated with her friends. “If I like him, of course I already like his butt.”

"You like like him or is it like when Nightcrawler visited and Pixie wanted to have sex with him-" Liam asked for clarification.

"Excuse me," Pixie said. "I didn't want to have sex with him, I just wanted him to give me head. Did y'all not see the size of his tongue?"

"Okay, I don't want head from him- well not at the moment," Nessa said. "I just think he's really smart and funny and he's a great fighter and he loves nature and he even talked to Minnow with me.” she finished falling onto Pixie’s bed. "Well now I'm rambling. Sorry."

"You also forgot fit," added Liam.

"What?" Elle asked, having retrieved her bag of Takis from a pouty Niall.

"Fit.” Liam repeated, lifting his shirt a bit and pointing at his torso. “Bobby is fit."

"Yeah he is." Nessa said, squinting her eyes but obviously focusing her mind elsewhere. “But what should I do?”

Pixie told her that she should tell Iceman how she feels about him, but Liam was against the idea on account of him being a teacher and her personal instructor. It ended up being Pixie and Niall arguing for it with Elle and Liam who were against it. Nessa left them arguing and went to her room where she promptly took out her journal from her desk.

She had it since she was nine after she found out about her mutation. She thought that it would be a great idea to write down some of the things that trees by her house had told her. 

She opened her journal to a random page. It was the day after she came to Emma Frost's school. 

_March 16, 2002_

_Grandma dropped me off at this school if you can call it that. I'm pretty sure it's a psych ward. The principal here was pretty nice to me but she kept saying this mutant word which made no sense to me. Mutation sounds like something is wrong with you. I didn't know that what I could do was so special. I always like plants especially the willow tree in our backyard. I guess it's just my grandmother's backyard now since i don't live there anymore. I miss her and my tree friends._

She turned the page and read the next few entries.

_March 20, 2002_

_I just got done with my first mutant class. I still don't know how I feel about being called that.Why can’t I just be a human..I have to be so many things. I have to be Black, I have to be a Woman and a Kid. I’m a Mutant now too? Why does it matter?_

_March 23, 2002_

_Omg journal!!!!! I think I may have found a friend and I've only been here for like a week. Her name is Marisol and she's a psychic. At first I didn't know what that was. I thought that she was going to be like Ms. Cleo but she's not. She's really cool though even if I think that her reading my mind is creepy. Her parents are mutants. Well her dad is something like a mutant. She doesn't really know her mother that much. But she is cool. And she watches Sailor Moon too!_

_April 1, 2002_

_So today I realized that mutants can pull pranks on each other too. There was this girl who can change the way she looks and we thought she was Madame Frost when she walked in the class and she told us that we didn't have class today so almost all of us left. Marisol stayed and she told me to stay too. The real Madame Frost walked in a few minutes later and when I turned to look to the other one, I saw a dark skinned girl instead. I knew about her cuz we have three classes together, but she's really loud so I don't talk to her but I think her and Marisol are friends. She didn't even get in trouble for lying to the rest of our class. I think we can be friends too._

Nessa smiled thinking of all of the fun times that Marisol, Pixie, and her had shared at their previous school. She turned to a blank page and wrote her feelings down about Iceman and quickly put her journal back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You have made it to Checkpoint 4. Chapter 5 will now commence.


	5. Something always have to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is upon the Junior X-Men! Of course they have to party but they get more than they bargain for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like super late, just never got the time to post it. A huge thanks to my bffs!

"Omg, I can't believe that Halloween is coming up and we don't have our costumes yet." Louis yelled barging in while Zayn was putting some clothes on, knowing the boy would be awake.

"Lou, calm the fuck down mate," Zayn said. Everyone else was in training or resting after they'd done their training. The only reason that Zayn was up was because he was waiting for his boyfriend to get done with whatever Wolverine was making him do that day. 

"I can't calm down. I have no idea what I'm going to be and I need time to plan this shit out. I don't understand why you're not freaking out about this." Louis started pulling his hair but Zayn quickly grabbed his hands to settle him down some. "Have you or Ardo decided on costumes yet?"

"Not really. He wanted us to go as Mary- Kate and Ashley-"

"That's perfect!"

"-but I told him that I'm not dressing up as a girl again."

"But we were so pretty as the Sanderson sisters," Louis pouted.

"I only did that because that was my first time watching Hocus Pocus and Elle dared us to do it. It doesn't matter, I'm not going drag this year."

"Whatever. We still need to come up with something." Sylph looked up from where he was flipping through Zayn's notebook to stare at the dark haired mutant only to find him playing on his phone thus not being able to pay attention to him talk. "What are you doing?"

Zayn looked up from his phone. "I'm texting Armondo and telling him that when he's done to round up everyone and meet us in the common room for a family meeting."

When everyone was settled in their common room, Louis stood up and started speaking. "So I know some of you may be wondering why I summoned-"

"It was actually me," Zayn interjected.

"Why I summoned you here," Louis continued, pointedly ignoring Zayn. "As you all know, Halloween is coming up and from what I gathered, none of us made any plans about it."

"Maybe because we were too busy training?" Sie sarcastically asked. Louis ignored her too. He honestly didn't think she'd be here since she doesn't really hang out with them on a regular basis but he figured she was here because of Niall.

"Well because we haven't celebrated Elle and Ardo's birthday yet-"

"Actually I have," Zayn interjected once again. Pixie gave him a high-five while Nessa winked at Remix from across the room.

"Thank you for that, Zayn. I'm happy that you keep us updated on your sex life. Anyway, I was thinking that we go to Rico's the Saturday before Halloween since it's on a Tuesday. That way we can properly celebrate their birthdays and the holiday too." Louis' eyes swept around the room waiting until everyone absorbed that information. "And they’re having a costume contest so we basically have to go."

Everyone nodded their heads or did some other form of agreement except Niall.

"Umm what's Rico's?"

Nessa, Sie, Louis, and Liam faces all showed a similar shocked expression.

"Rico's is like the best club in town. It's where we usually go if we're going to go out somewhere," Marisol answered. "We should think about costumes so we make sure that no one wears the same thing as someone else."

They argued over if everyone should have their own separate theme or if they should dress up as a group. Eventually, they decided on a group theme but then they started arguing about the theme. Liam and Nessa wanted to do a Pixar theme and Armondo and Louis thought that celebrities would be better. Marisol and Zayn communicated telepathically because they were the sanest and it was easier for them to talk without having to speak over everyone else.

"So we came up with an idea," Zayn said after ten minutes of everyone else arguing. Armondo looked to him and asked who the 'we' was. "Me and Mari." He waited until everyone was facing him. "Gotham City."

It was a good five seconds before everyone started talking loudly again.

"Settle down," Marisol said. "I already kind of picked out who everyone could be."

"I want to be Batman," Liam said. Louis rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

"Liam, you were Batman for the past three years. I think you should give that torch over, don’t you think?," stated Sylph. Liam look devastated. "Curly, here, should be the Joker because his hair reminds me of Heath Ledger's."

That set off another wave of arguments concerning the differences between Burton's and Nolan's Batman. Eventually, it was settled down again and they decided on who would be who. Liam wanted to be Batman, of course but everyone except Niall and Harry felt that he should pass the torch so it was decided that he was going to be Bane since he was really smart and had the body for it. Nessa wanted to be Poison Ivy but Zayn suggested that Sie do it because she already has the red hair and that way, Elle and her could do the whole psycho bestfriend thing since Elle was going as Harley Quinn.

Ardo would go as the Riddler and Zayn would be the Joker (Jack Nicholson). Louis and Harry picked Mr. Freeze for Harry instead of the Scarecrow that Marisol originally chose for him. Niall would go as Robin and Nessa as Batgirl. Pixie would go as Nightwing since she was in love with the DC character. Louis was pissed that all of the good male characters were chosen. He thought about claiming his bid for Batman but he had a feeling that Marisol wanted to be the Caped Crusader. It wasn’t until he remembered his conversation with Zayn earlier and how him and Ardo was going to do drag. Well, Zayn's boyfriend wanted to anyway. That’s where he got the inspiration to be Catwoman. Plus he knew that his body could work wonders with that costume, especially his ass. 

The day of the Halloween costume party was hectic. Everyone was able to get their costumes made my Brad, a mutant who had a way with clothes and sewing. They even were able to get everyone a free day for Sunday so they could nurse their hangovers. That didn't mean that their lessons that day was going to be an easy one. Louis and Niall were pretty certain that Storm was trying to make them so exhausted that they wouldn't want to go out that night.

They were having more and more group lessons which had its rewards as well as it's drawbacks. They had more days off which everyone appreciated but the lessons that they did have were immensely harder. Sometimes, they felt like they were back at day one. They barely were able to work together as a team with all of the varying personalities.

Before everyone was getting ready to go to the locker rooms and change, Storm called them back and led them into a room off to the side. It was huge with nothing in it except a computer on a little desk and a huge glass cylinder. Beast was sitting by the computer.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all together again," the blue furred mutant greeted them. "This little contraption here is called a MLC or what I like to call it, Malarky. It stands for Mutant Level Corresponder."

"What does it do?" Sie asked. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a quick nap before she had to get ready for the night.

"It will let us know what level your mutation is at. How strong you are," Storm answered.

"It works like Cerebro in a way. I programmed it as such." Beast had a smug look on his face. "Instead of only working for telepaths though, it's programmed to work for anyone with an IQ over 167. There are five levels of mutation ranging in one through four and the fifth one being Omega. One is the lowest, with mutations that range from being able to make your eyelashes grow a foot or speak to fireflies. Omega is the most powerful. They're also very rare and sometimes can be quite unstable. There are three Omegas here at Xavier's. Jean, Iceman, and Storm."

Every Junior X-Men turned towards Storm with a look of adoration except her son who already knew that bit of information.

"Just because one is an Omega or a Class Four or Three mutant, does not mean that they are better or necessarily stronger than those Classes beneath them. It really tells us the _potential_ of your mutation. We're doing this because we want to augment your lessons to where they should be at and we received word that Magneto was using similar technology to train the Brotherhood. So don't take this lightly.” 

“And if I ever hear word of any of you abusing your positions and powers because of your level, then I'll do something where you'll never think of doing it again." Storm looked at everyone, making sure that her point got across before motioning at Beast to continue.

"Well then, does anyone want to go first? No? That's fine, I already made an order. When I call your name, you will go inside that glass chamber individually and when it's finished processing you, come to the computer and it will show you your Level." Beast cracked his knuckles which earned him a few groans from some of his pupils. "Afterwards, you will go and change and head back upstairs. You don't have to tell anyone what Level you're at if you don't want to and please, don't pry if someone doesn't want to share. Now, Harry, you're first."

As Harry walked into the giant glass cylinder, he was washed over by a wave of nausea.

Beast looked up from his place in front of the supercomputer. "Alright Harry, I'm going to start it. You shouldn't feel anything but there have been a few cases where there were side effects like diarrhea and muscle spasms." Storm hit the blue mutant on his shoulder. "I'm only joking. You shouldn't feel anything at all." He typed in a few keys and the machine activated.

After a few minutes, Harry stepped out of it only to find the two instructors staring at him curiously. He didn't know if he should be happy or terrified. When he looked at his friends they all gave him encouraging smiles even though they couldn't see what was on the screen in front of Beast. 

Storm called him over to them and told him to take a look at the screen. When he did so, there were a ton of diagrams and words that he didn't understand. Rain looked a little closer and when he read the last sentence at the bottom he felt as if his heart almost dropped out.

**OMEGA LEVEL POTENTIAL. CURRENTLY LEVEL 4**

He knew that he was a fairly powerful mutant, if his lessons with Storm could be something to go by, but he didn't know that he was that strong. He walked out of the room without speaking to anyone and headed to his room. When he got there, he started thinking of his lessons with Storm, trying to determine why he was a potential Omega.

When he first started working with the weather manipulator, he was apprehensive to say the least. Even though Louis tried to destroy his fears, he knew that at the end of the day, Storm was strong enough to kill him if she wanted to. Surprisingly, his first lesson wasn’t what he thought he was going to be. Instead of training his powers, Storm had them doing yoga. She explained that having a centered self is one of the most important things for a mutant that had elemental control.

“When I first started training with my mutation, I would sometime overwhelm myself and blackout.” Storm looked over at Harry while they were both in the Lotus pose. “When I woke up after a particular long time unconscious, the professor informed me that I caused a minor hurricane by the New York harbor which caused a lot of damage on Long Island. It was through meditation that I learned how to control my emotions better and therefore learned how to control my mutation and not let it control me.”

After a few weeks, she finally started working with him on his elemental manipulation. She took him to a lake for their first actual lesson. Rain knew that this was his first chance to impress his mentor with his control over his mutation but he didn’t exactly know what he was going to do. Storm could tell that her student was scared and she knew why; everyone of her students found her terrifying because of how powerful she was, not just from her powers but also from her physical abilities. She tried to quell down that fear by being a mother figure to them all but for some reason, they still wanted to impress her so much that it frightened them of the thought of failing.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Harry.” Rain looked at Storm’s hand and he took hold of it, still confused as to what they were going to do.They walked hand-in-hand towards the edge of the lake then Storm let go of Rain’s hand. She started walking on water. Not actually on the water but on the air above it but at first glance, Rain thought that she was really on top of the water. Harry was shocked to say the least. He never saw his teacher float or fly, which if what she was doing then could mean that she could fly, as she was always on the ground during the personal and group sessions.

"I want you to relax, okay. Take a deep breathe and when you're ready, you are going to walk towards me." Storm held out an inviting hand, hoping the gesture would ease Harry. If Storm's theory was correct, then Harry would prove to her that he was a very powerful mutant with a great control over his element.

Rain wasn't having an easy time. His teacher wanted him to pull a Jesus and walk across the lake. If he quickly thought about it, it didn't seem so difficult that his brain was making it out to be. Harry knew that Storm wouldn't be mad at him if he didn't prove her right but he wanted to show her that he could do it. Whatever it was that she wanted to see from him.

"Fuck it," Rain muttered under his breathe. He tried his hardest to distract himself. Having closed his eyes and thinking about something random, pineapples, he started walking towards Storm. He stopped when he felt a hand of his shoulders.

"Well done." Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by the image of the white haired weather goddess smirking at him. Storm nodded her head towards the lake underneath them and Rain got the hint. 

"I can walk on water?" Harry looked at her. Storm felt it was a rhetorical question so she waited and let it sink into Harry's mind. "I can walk on water!"

Afterwards, he started running around and Storm had them play a few chasing games on the lake just to get him used to the feeling. Eventually, he asked her why the inside of his shoe was getting wet when he never actually set foot in the water. Storm told him the she would explain to him the next time they come to the lake but in the meantime he should wear water absorbent shoes.

It was a few weeks after their first lesson at the lake that Storm told him that they were heading back there. Harry was excited. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed his lessons so far but he was happy being in his _territory_. He was confused though when Storm handed him a wetsuit she told him to put on before they got there.

"Now Rain," Storm started. "I'm sure you're wondering why I told you to wear the wetsuit instead of our normal workout attire. Dr. Franklin Richards, a good colleague of Jean and Hank, designed it to be able to change its molecular structure depending on your mutation."

Rain could see that Storm could tell that he was confused about what she was saying. He got the gist of what she said but he didn't understand what it was for though. He never had any problems before when he water-ported in his clothes. True, they did get slightly damp sometimes but it wasn't an issue.

Just like with her other pupils, Storm could guess what Harry was thinking about. "You're going to be working on something different today Harry. Something totally different. I believe that this lesson today will show the full extent of your powers." She led Harry to the edge of the lake where they started at last time. Before Harry could walk onto the water, Storm told him to take his shoes off.

"I want you to get into the headspace that you get into before you walk on water. I want you to fully relax Harry." Storm gave him a long look before she flew to the center of the lake. Harry did his usual five-second meditation before he started walking. He was halfway towards his instructor before he looked down and saw that both of his feet had turned into water. That was when he freaked out.

"Storm! You have to help me." Half of Harry's lower half was now turning into water. He started thinking that he was going to become part of the lake and die. "I can't stop it."

"You don't have to stop anything, relax and finish what you were supposed to do or you can say bye to becoming an X-Men." The African mutant would normally feel bad about threatening students but she knew that that would push Harry in the way she needed him to.

Harry continued to panic until he was almost consumed by water. He then thought about what Storm said and he started thinking of his friends and his life back in the U.K.. The next thing that he knew, his body was moving towards Storm. He opened his eyes, having a sense of deja-vu when he saw her smirking at him. He felt lighter and heavier at that same time. It was like he was almost about to fly but there was a giant weight tied to the lower part of his body.

He screamed when he looked down and saw that his body had turned into some liquid form, seeming to fuse with the water beneath his feet. Storm had to quickly calm him down and explained that his body could absorb and combined with any body of water. She also told him that the reason it never happened before like when he was taking a bath was because it was something that he could do with a part of his subconscious mind. Kitty had to focus to become tangible whereas Harry had to focus in a way to become liquid. Hopefully, with training he would be able to shift from a solid to an aqueous being and back again without much mental strain.

After having some time to wrap his head around his newfound ability, Harry was excited to test out what he could do. He learned a great trick when Storm had them doing another chasing exercise. She was flying low over the lake so he could still reach her if possible but after fifteen minutes and Harry was almost going to tag her, she took off towards the clouds. Rain reached for her without even thinking about it and he noticed that he was still on her tail.

Storm glanced back and saw that Rain was right behind her. She knew that she could easily outrun him but she didn't because she wanted Harry to get used to and learn and adapt with his mutation. 

"There you go. All done." Remix dabbed the last of the makeup onto Oracle's brow. Zayn had to get help if he wanted to make sure he would look good in his costume and Armondo was pretty brilliant when it came to doing makeup. "I think we're all ready then. Lou wants us to meet in Sie's room 'cause we all will fit in there."

Zayn stood up from his chair and walked to his mirror to check himself out. He was wary of wearing makeup because he thought that people would laugh at him no matter how many times Pixie tells him to just tell people who do to kiss his ass. 

"Why are we going there?" Armondo came behind Zayn and fixed his bowtie in the mirror. 

"Louis and Nessa wants to pregame first because its going to be pretty crowded and hard to get drinks all the time. I may not be psychic but I know that you're worrying about how you look." Oracle turned around with his boyfriend's hands around his waist. "And if I may say, if I didn't want to deal with the combine wrath of all our friends for ditching them, then I'd fuck you right now just how we are."

Zayn blushed ferociously while Ardo moved his lips to Zayn's. Their quick peck turned heated.

_"Babe, can you hear me?"_

_"Yeah, even though it's distracting."_

_"You know you like it. Especially when I have your dick in my mouth."_

_"You shouldn't say those things- fuck- it's hard to think and kiss you at the same time."_

_"Hahaha I really must blow your mind then."_

_"Shut up. Look, we need to go or they're going to come in here and yell at us."_

_"I have to grab the cane but that means I have to go across the room and stop kissing you."_

_"I'll just grab it you doofus."_ The black cane with the gold question mark handle zoomed across the room towards Zayn's waiting hand.

_"So hot when you do that babe. While you're at-"_

Oracle moved out of their embrace and had to reach for the table to catch his self. Remix looked at him worriedly and was about to speak when Zayn said, "Elle's mom is Scarlet Witch." Armondo took a good look at Zayn, trying to see if it was some random game he was playing. He was going to say something but the Bradford boy spoke first again, this time he held up the cane in his hand.

"This is Elle's, right?" Remix nodded slowly. "I just saw the day she was born and Scarlet Witch was holding her while this guy had his back turned to her. I didn't see his face but I definitely saw her mother's face."

Armondo was pissed. When they were younger and Zayn found out his powers, he promised his friends that he wouldn't use his ability to look in their pasts on them without their permissions. He was more upset at the fact that he did it to the one person who really was family to him and found out the one thing she wanted to learn from Storm when the time was right. Now that wouldn't happen. They wouldn't purposely tell everyone but if something happened that was this important they usually told Marisol or Louis and eventually it would end up to everyone else.

Remix pushed Oracle away from him while grabbing Elle's cane and took a step back. He gave a Zayn a hard glare but shook his head when he saw a hurt expression go across his face. Instead of saying anything- half of which he knew he would regret saying- he turned around and left the room. 

Zayn stared at the door for a while before he registered what happened. He figured that Ardo must've thought that he purposely used his powers when he touched the cane. He should've told him that that wasn't the case. If he got too worked up, physically or emotionally or in this case, sexually, sometimes he would lose control of his powers and they would just manifest on their on. Zayn assumed that is what must have happened.

Everyone was already drinking by the time he got to Sie's room. He quickly scanned the room looking for his boyfriend but had to look away when he noticed the emotion that was clearly written on the self-regenerative mutant.

"Finally you're here." Pixie approached Oracle and handed him a cup full of a yellow liquid. "We thought that you were going to come with your lover boy but he said that you were putting the finishing touches on your suit. You look great."

Everyone was in their designated costumes. Zayn had to hold in a laugh when he saw Louis wearing his catsuit. The older boy went with the Michelle Pfieffer one which did accentuate his body. Niall had completely brown hair so he must've used one of Elle's dyes, he figured.

Speaking of the girl, when Zayn looked her way, he saw that she was laughing along with Harry and Liam so Ardo didn't tell her about what he learned. Marisol, on the other hand, must've been told about it because when he smiled at her, she quickly turned her head away from him. 

Oracle knew that he could use his powers to communicate with her but she usually had to cool off before he could do so. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend and one of his closest friends were mad at him. 

"We should be heading out soon," Liam said through his Bane mask which did make him sound like the villain from Nolan's film. 

"I thought we were going to play a game first," Harry responded. The curly haired boy had his head in Marisol's lap. His face was painted a silver blue, giving him the icy look that he was going for. "I really want to play a drinking game first. Please, Li?"

"I'm down for it." Sie had spoken from her bed. Everyone acquiesced after that because it was usually hard to get Sie to play any type of game with them. The group sat in a circle with a couple of bottles of various alcohol in the center.

"Me and Nessa promised Harry that we would play Never-Have-I-Ever the next time we got together and drank," the shape-shifting mutant said. She checked to make sure that everyone had their drinks filled before she spoke again. "I'll go first. Never have I ever given anyone birthday head."

They all knew that this game tended to get sexual but it was usually after a few rounds or so but leave it to Pixie to start it off with something dealing with oral sex. The only one who didn't pick up their cups to take a drink were Pixie, Liam, Marisol, and Sie. Louis asked if he should take a drink for every time he had given it.

"Never have I ever had a dick up my arse." Niall chuckled lightly at his own statement. "Dildos count too Harry." Everyone turned to Rain whose cheeks were pink. Everyone except Gram Gram. "You told me about Mari pegging you."

Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Sie continued to stare at Harry while they took a drink. The game went around the circle for a few more turns until it landed on Remix. Zayn looked up and saw his boyfriend looking at him with a gleam in his eyes. Before he could look away, Armondo smirked at him.

"Never have I ever betrayed my friends' trust by using my powers to find out something about them that I shouldn't have known about," the white haired mutant said. He looked pointedly at Zayn. No one moved or said anything. Niall and Nessa looked at each other and wondered what was going on. Mari wanted to say something but she was just as upset about it as Ardo was.

_"Babe, can you not do this right now?"_ Zayn tried to communicate with his boyfriend telepathically but because his boyfriend had been raised with powerful telepaths, his mind was trained to withstand minor psychic attacks and was shut off from Zayn's advances. _"If you just hear me out for a second."_

"You're not going to take a drink, Zee?" Ardo asked. "I do believe that you lost this round then."

Now everyone's attention was on Zayn after they had caught on to Remix's implication. It was a good thing that Elle wasn't psychic because then she'd be able to tell what exactly was going on.

"I think we should just move-" Sie started to say but she was cut off by Armondo .

"Nope, the object of the game is to drink if you have done something and I think that Zayn is the only one who did what I've never done so he's supposed to drink."

"Hey, Ardo, why are you mad at Zayn for?" Niall asked. From his time being with this group of mutants, he knows that there really aren't any secrets among them but apparently, nobody knew what was going on.

"I think Zayn should answer that." He waited to see if Zayn would speak. When it was apparent that he wouldn't, he continued. "What, you have nothing to say, Zee? Fuck it, I'm done with this shit anyways. I'm going to the club. See y'all there." Remix left before anyone could tell him that they're supposed to go in groups. Nessa, Liam, Harry, and Marisol left behind him, hoping to catch up with him.

"I'm just going to go back to my room." Zayn said after a minute of no one saying anything but kept looking at him.

Sylph stopped him before he made his way out of the room. 

"Lou, let me go."

"No can do. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you and your boyfriend but whatever it is, y'all need to fix that shit. I am drunk enough to say something stupid to make you laugh but I'm not drunk enough to deal with that arguing shit."

Zayn mumbled something that Louis couldn't hear. "Care to repeat that? I can't read your mind even though I wish that I could."

"I said, I don't know if he's still my boyfriend or not."

Pixie stood up and hugged him. "Of course he is. Every couple has fights but they grow from it. Look at me and Elle. She broke up with me yesterday but we're fine today."

Zayn thought about pointing out the fact that their "relationship" would be the last one that Zayn looked to as a blueprint. Speaking of the illusionist, Oracle saw that Elle was smiling brightly at him from her spot on Niall's lap.

It took a few minutes and some encouraging words from Sie, surprisingly, before Zayn was convinced to come with them. Louis was texting Harry about the situation and learned that Ardo wasn't faring much better, having already down six shots once they made it to Nico's plus the half of fifth of tequila that he drank with Elle in Sie's room.

"There you are!" Liam exclaimed happily when Pixie, Elle, Sie, Louis, Niall, and Zayn made there way to the table their friends occupied. Harry and Armondo were dancing on each other while Nessa and Mari were getting more drinks. "I stayed here to make sure no one would steal our seats."

Sie and Niall headed to the dance floor. Louis wanted to go see when the costume contest was happening but didn't want to leave Zayn to his own thoughts. A short time later, Nessa and Mari were coming back to the table with two bartenders behind them. They were dressed as Mario and Luigi even though the guy who was Mario was a good foot taller than his coworker. 'Luigi' was carrying a keg and 'Mario' had a tray full of colorful drinks and shots. Both Nessa and Marisol had a few drinks in their hands too.

Because of Liam's mutation, it was hard for him to get drunk. He'd had to drink a lot which was why Marisol had gotten him a keg. It took a little convincing on her part but she managed to have two of the bartenders get it for her.

"I got everyone a few drinks. You should know which ones are yours because I got everyone's faves." Gram Gram headed to the dance floor with Pixie and Louis but not before she gave Zayn a hard glance.

It was close to twelve when the club finally held the costume contest. Earlier that week, Louis decided that they were going to compete together and called Nick, the owner of Nico's, if that would be alright. Luckily, it was, so all eleven of the Junior X-Men went on stage and the crowd went crazy. They knew they'd win from all of the applause and whistles they were receiving. 

Sie lead the group offstage where they were waiting for the rest of the contestants to go up. Zayn and Ardo were standing next to each other, mainly due to subconscious attraction, and even while pretty drunk, Remix still wasn't talking to the Bradford mutant. Then Zayn grabbed his shoulder. Armondo was going to tell him off until he saw that Zayn was sweating lightly and his eyes were huge.

"She's here," he rasped out.

"What are you talking about?" Their friends were too drunk and occupied with their surroundings to listen to the conversation.

"Scarlet Witch, she's here. Or she will be."

"The fuck are you going on about? If this is some kind of ploy to get me to talk to you-"

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Unfortunately, their friends weren't that drunk and heard the outburst. Liam and Marisol were the first ones to reach the couple and they asked what was wrong. "Scarlet Witch and a few other mutants, I don't know who they are, are here or will be soon."

Before anyone could respond, they heard a loud cheer from the front of the club followed by someone shouting that there was another group of people who needed to go on stage for the contest.

"That's her." Zayn's eyes lost some focus as he was trying to go inside of Scarlet Witch's mind. "I can't seem to focus on her though. There's another psychic who's protecting her mind."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Nymph. Their group's attention was turned towards both Marisol and Remix, their unofficial leaders.

"Li, I mean Kitsune- Kit, go with Pixie, Sylph, and Nymph and go by the main door and see who's coming in and out and if they're Brotherhood members, don't let them leave. Try and get some of the people out. I don't know what you should do but the less people in here with them, the better." Liam took his team and started heading to the front of Nico's. Remix then spoke to Harry. "Rain, you and Gram Gram go to the other side of the stage. Ghost, take Elle with you to the back of the club. Make sure we don't get ambushed if something happens."

"You think there's going to be a fight?" Ghost asked. Everyone was extremely nervous because this could be their first actual fight and they were intoxicated, too.

Remix glanced around, eyeing the crowd, and noticed a group of people making their way to the stage. "I think that it'd be best if we don't let it get to that. But if it does, then let's whoop some ass."

Everyone followed his orders which left Phantom, Oracle, and Remix by themselves. Niall, who knew all of their training procedures, was close to running away. He didn't know if he'd be able to fight any mutant that he hasn't trained against. He could hear someone calling his name but it sounded muffled.

"Phantom." Zayn was whispering to the other mutant while his boyfriend was looking around, trying to account for everyone. "Niall!"

Niall finally looked up. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." 

"It's fine-"

"I need you to turn invisible and see if you can get close to the stage," Remix said, cutting off whatever Oracle was going to say. "You're the best one at sneaking up on folks." Phantom nodded his head and the next second, he was gone. Armondo looked at his boyfriend. "You know what we have to do, yeah?"

Zayn gave an affirmative nod and headed back to the stage but not before he was grabbed by Remix. He was going to say something but then he felt lips on his.

"I still love you, even if I'm still a little upset. Just be careful, okay?" Remix turned around and ran through the crowd.

"Hello, Homo Sapiens," Scarlet Witch said above the crowd. Everyone in the audience started cheering her, thinking it was all a part of her "act". "Soon you shall know my name as it will be I ruling you. If you're lucky, you can come and lay your heads down by my feet and I may have mercy on you and your families."

The crowd started cheering and yelling more loudly. Scarlet Witch turned towards her comrades and gave a sickening smile. The six mutants who were with her, were Toad, Dani Moonstar, Psylocke, Caliban and Callisto (who defected from the Morlocks), and "Perrie."

Zayn had said the last name telepathically to Marisol. He knew her from when they were younger and even though he hadn't seen her in more than a decade, he knew it was her because of her blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Marisol, Nessa, and Pixie went to school with her before they were transferred to Xavier's. Perrie was always somewhat devious from what Gram Gram remembered but she didn't think that she'd join Magneto.

_"Are you sure?"_ Mari asked.

_"Yeah, it's her."_

_"Shit. Well I'm going to let Kit know about her and Psylocke. Do you think we can handle two teleportors?"_

Perrie's mutation was teleportation and Psylocke was able to teleport herself within shadows. The Junior X-Men knew that it'd be difficult to fight one teleporter but to try and take on two would pose an even bigger threat.

"Zayn Malik? Is that really you?" Perrie asked Oracle after she spotted him coming closer to the stage and Caliban said something to her. "I heard you were at Xavier's but I didn't think you'd be able to come out and party. I thought that they didn't let you guys have any fun."

"It's good to see you too, Perrie. It's been a while." Zayn was standing ten feet in front of the stage. Phantom was on the stage, unseen. Rain and Mari were both positioned on the right side of the stage, ready to fight if the six mutants on stage started causing any trouble. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you and your friends are here for; to have a good time," Perrie cooly replied. Caliban whispered something in her ear and an smirk appeared on her face. "You should introduce us to your invisible friend, Zayn. He shouldn't be going around, sneaking up on people. He could get hurt."

It all happened pretty quickly. One minute, Oracle was talking to Perrie , keeping the Brotherhood members at bay and then the next minute, all chaos ensued. Moonstar turned around swiftly and would've struck Niall with her spear had Zayn not been prepared and formed a psychic shield around the Irish lad. The only reason that it worked was because Oracle took Dani by surprise.

Unfortunately, that was the catalyst needed to start the fight that none of the Junior X-Men wanted. Most of the people in the club ran out in a hurry when Scarlet Witch flew into the air and started shooting hex bolts at random costumed individuals. Luckily, Oracle was able to deflect most bolts and the ones that he couldn't stop, Pixie absorbed by turning into Bishop and using her attacks as a power source.

Marisol and Rain was fighting Callisto while Ghost used the dead to fight Psylocke which prevented her from teleporting within the shadows in the club. Scarlet Witch was battling Oracle, Sylph, and Phantom at once.

"Where is she?" Scarlet Witch asked after she blew them all back with a powerful hex bolt. Zayn helped get Louis up. The Doncaster lad appeared to have a broken arm from the way he landed. Liam was getting ready for another attack but Scarlet Witch spoke again. 

"Where is Elle?"

Zayn knew that she couldn't get anywhere near his friend. He was hoping that Scarlet Witch wouldn't attack them again with something stronger so he could talk to Ghost.

_"Sie, you have to take Elle with you and leave right now."_ Zayn thought to Ghost. He was hoping that she wouldn't question him but that wasn't the case.

_"What? Why?_ Zayn could hear the urgency in her voice which he figured must've came from her exhausting her powers from a long distance to keep Psylocke at bay.

_"It's too much to explain and it's really not my place."_

_"Does this have to do with the reason why your boyfriend is mad at you?"_

_"Yeah. A bit. But we can't talk right now. You have to go and get her out of here. I'm going to send Li with you two."_

Oracle sent a quick message to Kitsune and luckily, he didn't question the older boy about why he needed him to take Ghost and Apparition back to the school. Liam had wanted to take Louis back too but the Doncaster boy protested even with his broken arm. Since time was not on their side, Liam left after running really fast to the back of the club where his two friends where.

"I know she's in here. Caliban sensed her so there's no need to play stupid with me. Well, I don't know if you're playing stupid or if you are just that daft." Scarlet Witch hands started glowing red which meant that she was going to fire a huge hex bolt. "My father doesn't like killing mutants even if they're working for Charles but I, on the other hand, do not care that you are Homo Superior. You want to protect those bugs called humans, then you shall die as bugs. Last chance."

Remix was finally focused enough in the Men's bathroom stall to use his fusing ability. He could tell that his boyfriend's mind was still linked to his so it would be easier to transfer some of his own powers to Oracle without having to physically be in contact with him. Armondo started to feel the usual lightness in his head that he would experience whenever he fused with anyone.

Callisto ended up running with both Caliban and Dani Moonstar after they had subdued the small group of X-Men they were fighting. Both Zayn and Louis were trapped in a corner, not being able to actually hit the two teleporters since their only defense against Psylocke had left. Louis had formed a few miniature tornadoes that were forming a barrier around them. Harry had used his powers and shot water into the tornadoes so their makeshift shield would be stronger.

Nymph had defeated Toad who she had been fighting single handedly. All it took was a strong tremor and a few underground roots to hold the amphibious mutant but not before spitting on her face which caused her to go temporarily blind. 

"She's gone back," shouted Caliban to his leader, Scarlet Witch, who became furious that they let her daughter slip from their hands.

"Fine. We're leaving. Perrie, be a good girl and fetch Toad for me. It seems as though he has gotten himself in some trouble." She turned her attention back to Zayn and Louis. "What shall I do to you two and your friends? Hmm. I think I know. I usually play with my food a little bit after I catch it but I'm not feeling so sadistic tonight." She gave them a blinding smile and started glowing red again. "Consider yourselves lucky that you will die quickly."

Scarlet Witch raised her hands and shot four hex bolts to each corner of the dimly lit club. An immediate trembling started to happen. The building was starting to collapse and there was no way all of the remaining X-Men could get out in time. Louis could see Marisol, Harry, Pixie, and Nessa grunting and helping each other get off of the floor. Niall couldn't be seen which meant he was invisible and hopefully out of the club. The wind mutant hadn't seen Ardo after he gave out their battle plans and a sense of dread filled the Doncaster lad.

"Well, it seems we must run now." Scarlet Witch and Psylocke were the only two Brotherhood members left after Perrie teleported with the rest of them after she had freed Toad. The two women smirked at Zayn's psychic shield before Psylocke threw a dagger through it, instantly hitting Zayn in the chest. His eyes widened and the last thing he saw was Scarlet Witch and Psylocke teleporting out of the club and the roof falling down everywhere.


End file.
